


Ересиарх

by Bukan



Series: Тонкая грань [2]
Category: Original Work, Saiyuki, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Religious Themes & References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>продолжение повести "Хочется: Дарта Вейдера". Дарт Ёжик создал для Таи новый мир, и этот мир зажил по своим законам...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ересиарх

**Author's Note:**

> _Посвящается моей самой-самой лучшей подруге._  
>  Ёжичек, спасибо тебе!  
>  В этот раз за то, что подсадила меня  
>  на Saiyuki Минекуры Казуи  
>  и, как всегда, помогала советами и вниманием.

**Вместо предисловия**  
Автор сразу предупреждает, что у него были личные мотивации к написанию данного опуса – своеобразного продолжения повести «Хочется: Дарта Вейдера», но распространяться о них не будет. За вычетом того, что склонен к религиозным исканиям нестандартного толка.  
Автор от души благодарит Минекуру-сэнсей за её столь лёгшую мне на душу версию классического китайского романа «Путешествие на Запад» и просит прощения за использование её варианта образа Генджо Санзо Хоши. Сам-то по себе он – марка, фигура класса Робин Гуда и Ходжи Насреддина, вроде бы историческое лицо, ставшее героем легенды во множестве непохожих отражений…  
А также автор благодарит Веру Камшу, которая умеет писать о двоеверии и интерференции истинного и придуманного. И по-прежнему – благодарит Джорджа Лукаса.  
Автор также очень благодарен всем тем, кто помогал жить в придуманных мирах и приспосабливать их для вящей радости и решения проблем. Спасибо вам, друзья!  
А моему самому главному человеку я хотела сказать этой вещью только одно: если люди суждены друг другу на всю жизнь – это гораздо важнее, чем всё остальное…

 **Пролог. За пятьсот лет до основных событий**  
За президентской дачей начинались бескрайние луга. Говорили, где-то там, за далью – Врата этого мира. А может, на самом деле они и близко, да только увидеть их может не всякий.  
Койрэн лежал в траве, стараясь держать толстую книжку подальше от лица, вглядываясь в непонятные значки, запоминая и осмысляя. Впервые за долгое время ему не было скучно. Ибо так-то работа в секретариате матери-президентши мало что давала и уму, и сердцу. Может, за всеми этими бесконечными бумажками и стояли людские судьбы, нужды, горести – но как это поймёшь, сидя за столом в кабинете? Или общаясь с существами, которые умеют только тормошить?  
Одно существо сейчас носилось по упомянутому лугу, что было, видимо, ненадолго – только пока откуда-нибудь не потянет съестным. Бродившее по лесу порождение природы, непонятную мартышку в облике человеческого мальчишки-подростка, приманили президентские дети, и слава всем богам, что прикармливала тоже президентша – солнечно сияющая золотисто-рыжими волосами, хлебосольная, гостеприимная, обожающая в свободное время готовить и тащить за стол всех, кого поймает. Она благоволила к Койрэну – кто знает, почему, о её любви к мужу ходили легенды, её сыновья были даже старше, чем молодой секретарь… Она говорила: тебе пора о ком-то заботиться. Дочку свою взрослую не сватала, зато ненавязчиво спихнула на Койрэна заботу о лохматом мальчишке-обезьяне с несчастными золотыми глазами. Да и, раз уж оба постоянно оказывались за семейным столом – мать народов не препятствовала и тому, что её самая младшая дочка постоянно лезла к ним поиграть…  
Сегодня её рыжее наиглавнейшество даже прямо просила:  
– Будь добр, присмотри за Таон! Мне тут надо временно продохнуть от дел…  
Ну, оно и понятно. Супруг президентши, тёмный лорд Верховный Главнокомандующий, вернулся из своих разъездов по державе. И сейчас, наверно, где-то там, на просторах того же бесконечного луга – хотя нет, это красивости для, можно подумать, в резиденции места не найдётся! – чёрный плащ на миг закрывал солнце зловещей тенью, а потом ложился на землю, и мать народов опускалась следом, и сильные руки сжимали её в объятиях… Маленькая Таон как-то насплетничала Койрэну: страшная маска на лице её отца – всего лишь имидж. Чтобы боялись враги! А так он уже давно исцелился от давних травм, он «блондин и красавец, прямо как ты!»  
Нет, ну почему его, занудного молодого человека, мечтающего только о тишине и о том, чтобы добраться до непознанной информации, так любят дети? Мартышка, которой он дал имя Гоку, считает его солнцем – когда вся страна считает солнцем рыжую. А Таон… Таон – это вообще маленький кошмар. Несмотря на белокурые кудряшки, большие голубые глаза и хорошенькие платьица… Сколько ей там, четыре, пять?.. В каком порыве мать народов к закату своих дней стала ещё и матерью сего создания?  
– Слушай, ребёнок, отойди от меня. И не смей дёргать за волосы!  
– Ну у тебя такие очаровательные хвостики по бокам!..  
– А мне больно. Шагом марш, поиграй с Гоку. Давай-давай! Это же скучная книжка, в ней совсем нет картинок…  
– Ну и что. Зато есть вон какие интересные значки. Мой брат через них творит чудеса. И если ты выпросил эту книгу у мамы – значит, она тебе зачем-то нужна.  
– А тебе ещё рано. Хочешь, чтобы я тебя похвалил? Беги, догони Гоку!  
– Глупый Койрэн! Вот убегу – и больше ты меня не увидишь!  
И девчонка унеслась со всех своих коротеньких ножек. И Койрэн успел только расшифровать три или четыре значка – как над лугом разнёсся дикий крик. Крик мартышки, в котором не было почти ничего человеческого.  
Койрэн вскочил на ноги. Вдали, почти у горизонта, расходились, разрезая небо, две половинки огромных дверей. Ох, нет, уже сходились, медленно, но верно захлопываясь за исчезавшей в тумане крохотной фигуркой.  
– Гоку! Стой где стоишь!  
Президентский секретарь нёсся со всех ног, хотя уже ясно было – не успеет. Но рисковать он имел право только собой самим. Не теми, кто ему верил…  
Врата захлопнулись. Страшный удар всей своей тяжестью обрушился на Койрэна. А малышка Таон проскочила вперёд – на ту сторону, в другой мир…  
* * *  
И в мир пришла беда, и небо стало твердью, и люди забыли, как летать в вышину. И много чего забыли люди… Всего-то три поколения сменилось с того страшного дня – а большинство уже думало, что президент Мон’ари была ведьмой и шлюхой. Никто не хотел помнить, как она, с сухими глазами, в чёрных одеждах, сменивших привычные белые, сидела за самой скудной в стране трапезой, как отказывалась уезжать из столицы, когда к ней подступали чудовища, как старалась, чтобы все были накормлены, одеты и не боялись завтрашнего дня. Как готовила она себе преемницу – дочь чёрного лорда, как их с лордом общий сын, Дарт Ёжик, сражался, закрывая собой людей, как его юная жена Тая утешала и врачевала, даром что сама чувствовала себя совсем больной, нося первое своё дитя. Как вся правящая семья выступала против того, чтобы сразу после катастрофы толпа сорвала злость на «демоне-обезьяне» – мальчику и без того было донельзя страшно и казалось, что это он во всём виноват… Но даже лорд Вейдер тогда не дознался, куда же всё-таки пропал Гоку. Говорили, что дознался потом, только было уже поздно – хотя виновные, конечно, пожалели, что родились на свет. Говорили, что не понёсся разбираться сразу, потому что осушал поцелуями слёзы супруги о самой маленькой, самой желанной девочке, о крахе привычного мироздания… А через сто лет сказали, что мать народов рыдала тогда о молодом Койрэне. И даже – что Таон она прижила от него. Потому что ей было мало одного шикарного блондина, к тому же с трудом отреставрированного и при первой возможности сбегавшего в дальние командировки от её неумеренных постельных аппетитов…  
А ещё лет через двести вообще спросили: а была ли девочка? А был ли Койрэн героическим, пусть и неудачливым спасителем? А вдруг рыжая-бесстыжая просто сама послала его открыть Врата, чтобы впустить в мир зло и хаос? Ибо давным-давно они оба и все, кто был с ними, продали души Отцу Лжи…  
…При преемниках Мон’ари всё ещё шло более-менее, по намеченному курсу. И народ постепенно даже переставал считать копейки и затягивать пояса – да только вот хотел жить всё лучше и лучше. Главное – красивее и беззаботнее. В правящих кругах всё больше становилось тех, кто думал только о своей выгоде. Кто-то из потомков семьи заигрался с тёмным колдовством, кто-то предпочёл честно возделывать свой сад и помогать каждому, кого встречал, а не всем сразу. Все они в итоге оказались в изгнании или, по меньшей мере, на самых границах былой державы, у Диких Земель. А тех, кто к этому времени уже завершил земной путь, и тех, кто, как считалось, творил когда-то этот мир, объявили пособниками тёмных сил. Теперь уже говорили, будто нет ни Хранителей, ни Врат и что Мон’ари с её семейством не могли угодить никуда, кроме ада. Что рыжая продала душу, тело и державу чёрному колдуну и дважды предателю. Что оба они были тиранами, давившими любой росток свободы… Теперь-то свободы было хоть отбавляй, а вот порядка – ни на грош.  
И официальные взгляды менялись, не было одного, а что ни город – то норов. Но что бы ни говорили – в трудные минуты люди всё-таки читали старинные, привычные, оставшиеся от матерей и бабок заговоры, призывавшие Хранителей. Находились даже такие, кто верил: когда-нибудь Мон’ари вернётся и всё снова будет как было давно, в счастливые времена… Только вот говорить об этом вслух было опасно.  
А Гоку, прикованный у Врат, в тишине, темноте и одиночестве, ждал только одного: что его солнце когда-нибудь вернётся и заберёт его с собой…

 **Глава первая. Романтики с большой дороги**  
Солнце палило немилосердно. Гоку тянулся за молодым парнем с золотыми волосами, в облачении буддийского монаха, шагавшим широко, будто ему вообще неведома была усталость.  
– Санзо, ну не беги так! Я отдохнуть хочу! И есть!  
– Молчи, обезьяна. Раньше сядем – раньше выйдем.  
– Ну сколько ещё?..  
– Сколько надо. Будешь ныть – брошу тебя здесь насовсем… – монах, ни на секунду не сбавляя темпа, раскурил, казалось, миллионную по счёту сигарету. С его облачением и всеми регалиями высокого посвящения это вязалось, как цветочные полянки с древними изображениями лорда Вейдера. Но данному представителю облечённых саном было давно и категорически наплевать на то, что о нём подумает кто бы то ни было.  
Тем более что уж Гоку и не мог подумать плохо о Санзо – о человеке, пришедшем к нему в темноту и забравшем из заточения. Этого было более чем достаточно, чтобы терпеть резкое обращение и вприпрыжку догонять по жаре…  
А по-честному, жара доканывала не только мальчика-мартышку. Санзо просто виду не подавал, что тоже устал, что ломит ноги и спину, что перед глазами плывёт, в висках стучит – и что начинает мерещиться всякая чертовщина. Такая, что… впору встать столбом и хорошенько протереть глаза.  
– Ой! – Гоку с размаху налетел на резко остановившегося монаха. – Ты что, привидение увидел?  
– Хуже, – огрызнулся Санзо. Не глядя отодвинул обезьяну себе за спину и продолжал, как во сне, смотреть на шедшую им навстречу высокую женщину.  
…Десять лет назад у неё была высокая причёска и заморские доспехи, открывавшие куда больше, чем требовалось для лёгкости движений в бою. А сейчас каштановые кудри плащом падали на плечи, лента вокруг головы небрежно прихватывала волнистую чёлку, и теперь эта женщина носила длинное-длинное платье. При каждом движении так волновавшееся вокруг ног, что дух захватывало. Как же так можно – стать одновременно скромнее и в сто тысяч раз соблазнительнее?..  
А глаза у неё остались прежние. Тёмно-серые, погибельные, с золотыми искорками в самой глубине. Женщина подходила ближе и ближе, не сводила с Санзо такого знакомого взгляда, пыталась что-то прочесть по его лицу. Наконец спросила неверяще:  
– Койрю?..  
– Катриона.  
…Десять лет назад он был почти ребёнком. С которым первый раз в жизни заговорила сногсшибательно красивая женщина. А сейчас она считала, что это от его красоты впору заслониться рукой, как от солнца. Хотя ещё тогда Катриона Рокуэлл была уверена, что из этого мальчика, из круглоглазого послушника, метущего двор, вырастет что-то очень интересное, но…  
Санзо украдкой – ну, то есть, ему казалось, что украдкой – бросил сигарету на землю. За всё время, что знал его Гоку, такое было впервые. Откинул с глаз растрепавшуюся белокурую чёлку, открывая красную точку на лбу – священный знак:  
– Кстати да. Уже не Койрю. Генджо Санзо Хоши.  
– Вот и не знаю, чему больше огорчиться. Тому, что ты куришь, или тому, что ты монах.  
Он хотел сказать – а какая, в общем-то, разница?.. – но уже не успел, не смог вымолвить ни слова.  
Они сделали ещё по шагу навстречу друг другу – и мир вокруг исчез. Вот просто как будто упала стена, завеса, отгораживая их от всего и всех. За стеной могли оставаться вытаращившие глаза прохожие… и уж точно оставался совсем ничего не понимающий мальчик-обезьяна, который боялся слово сказать. А эти двое целовались так, словно между ними не было вообще никаких преград…  
…Когда спустя сколько-то бесконечных минут Катриона вела обоих к себе домой, Гоку всё-таки рискнул спросить шёпотом:  
– Санзо, а она хоть кто?  
– Знаешь, я и слов таких не знаю, – а Гоку ещё и понятия не имел, что его опекун вообще умеет говорить таким тоном, – но люди зовут это – любовь всей жизни.  
* * *  
Десять лет назад на Диких Землях шла война. Впрочем, легче вспомнить времена, когда там было спокойно… С тех пор, как в мир вошло зло, а держава Мон’ари раскололась на несколько кусков, пустые и опасные пространства постоянно использовались как плацдарм для воюющих армий. И в тот год за чужое золото, за заморские стекляшки местное дикое население особо сильно клубилось в пограничье, нападая на мирных жителей и пытаясь захватить их земли.  
Катрионе было тогда столько лет, сколько Санзо сейчас. Двадцать три. И с самого детства она знала, что её стихия – война и военные хитрости. Те, кто наглеет, жить не должны, и в борьбе с ними хороши все средства. Воин-одиночка, последняя в клане, успевшая схоронить напарника и возлюбленного, а с тех пор и забывшая, как может замирать сердце от одного взгляда на кого-то, – Катриона пробиралась в приграничье, потому что не могла остаться в стороне от творящегося беззакония. И те, кто сказал бы, что она идёт предлагать свои услуги за хорошую плату, оказались бы неправы. Она собиралась действовать сама по себе и не попадаясь на глаза ни своим, ни врагам…  
А путь её лежал вдоль реки, которую не принявшие христианство зовут Койрю, и как раз по тому её берегу, где нет единоверцев. И проситься на ночлег в мужской монастырь – нет, это было слишком даже для такой отчаянной девушки, как Катриона. Всё равно ведь не пустили бы… Но пройти равнодушно мимо всё же не получилось. Тем более что мальчика она встретила за оградой.  
…Есть такие цветы – не незабудки, другие, побольше, почти сорные, которые выглядывают из травы в сырых местах. Глубоко-синие, чуть отдающие в сиреневый, западающие почему-то в душу. Вот такие были у него глаза, и в них Катриона увидела своё отражение, и парнишка спросил: «Ты богиня, да?..» А она рассмеялась и ответила: нет, я просто иду на войну…  
Тогда они проболтали весь вечер и всю ночь. Сидя на траве и прижимаясь друг к другу, поскольку холодало, а одеты они оба были достаточно скудно. Койрю – тёзка шумевшей внизу реки – поджимал под себя босые ноги, и в вырезе халатика блестела на груди у него цепочка. И Катриона, устав гадать, наконец подцепила её пальцем – и безмерно удивилась:  
– Ты живёшь в буддийском монастыре – и носишь крестик?  
– Меня с ним нашли. Выловили вон из речки… Это моя единственная память о родных, и учитель не стал бы отбирать.  
– Мати Мон’ари, есть же умные люди на свете…  
– Ещё бы! Умные, добрые, самые-самые… Может, я попрошу учителя, чтобы подыскал тебе место для ночлега?  
– Да я уже ухожу.  
– Ты же ночь не спала.  
– Я привычная, – Катриона поднялась на ноги. – А тебя искать не будут?  
– Не должны. Кому надо – те поймут. А до мнения остальных мне просто нет дела.  
– Какой ты… Койрю. Интересно, как тебя родители-то назвали…  
– Я бы тоже хотел знать, что тогда случилось.  
– Ладно, я не хотела тебя огорчить. Давай прощаться… – она протянула руку, нежно взяла парнишку за подбородок.  
В глазах Койрю мелькнуло изумление – и сумасшедшая радость. Ответить на поцелуй он, конечно, толком не смог – но и не провалился сквозь землю от смущения и позволил, чтобы это длилось долго-долго…  
Катриона наконец отпустила его и улыбнулась:  
– Понравилось взрослеть? Всё остальное будет, когда я вернусь с войны.  
– Ты обязательно вернёшься. Я буду молиться за тебя…  
* * *  
Нынешняя Катриона радовалась, что успела наготовить на неделю, собираясь засесть дома. Правда, по достоинству оценил её стряпню только Гоку. Женщине, которая так готовит, он даже был готов простить, что она предъявляет права на Санзо… А монах, как и сама Катриона, только ковырял ложкой в тарелке. И смотрел, смотрел через стол – на точёные руки хозяйки, на её блестящие волосы… Если она и изменилась за эти годы – то только к лучшему.  
А жарко было по-прежнему. И Санзо, ещё только садясь за стол, одним быстрым движением скатал в свиток священную сутру, что покоилась у него на плечах, спрятал реликвию, видимо, в карман, а верхнюю часть облачения спустил на талию. Катриона аж сглотнула, проследив взглядом эти манипуляции, и больше не сводила глаз с открывшейся белой кожи, сверкавшей между чёрной безрукавкой и длинными перчатками…  
«Как будто съесть хотят друг друга», – толковал эти взгляды Гоку.  
Разговаривать за столом почти и не получалось. Только по-быстрому выяснили: Катриона побывала в плену в Диких Землях и ещё много странствовала. Койрю же потерял учителя вскоре после первой и последней встречи с красавицей. И чуть раньше, буквально в ночь трагедии, был посвящён в сан Санзо Хоши. Самым молодым в истории – в тринадцать лет.  
– Так хотел учитель. Видимо, как чувствовал…  
«А тебе-то самому это не слишком нравится», – отметила про себя Катриона, словно прожигая взглядом чёрную ткань на груди Санзо – не блеснёт ли цепочка с крестом? Воротник-то у него под горло, ничего не разглядишь… Вслух она сказала:  
– Царствие ему небесное, – хоть и чуть заметно передёрнула при этом плечом. – Давай не будем о печальном… Лучше скажи: а Гоку тебе кто?  
– Он меня спас, – сообщил мальчик с набитым ртом.  
– Девать его некуда, – вздохнул Санзо, бросая при этом на парня вполне дружелюбный взгляд, – вот и таскаю за собой. Посуду помоешь, мартышка?  
– А вы что, уже всё? Тут ещё столько осталось…  
– Можешь доесть.  
– Можешь, можешь, – улыбнулась хозяйка дома, исчезая за дверью. – Спокойной ночи…  
* * *  
Сколько же раз они оба себе представляли, что когда-нибудь это сбудется… Или не сбудется никогда, потому что у каждого из них давным-давно своя дорога. Только не представлять было невозможно… Но действительность, кажется, превосходила все их ожидания. Сколько раз за эту ночь они оба замирали в восхищении, любуясь друг другом, сколько пытались взять друг над другом верх в любовной схватке, хотя в итоге Катриона решила уступить, позволить Койрю что-то там ей доказать… Правда, она честно не ожидала, что это будет настолько… настолько…  
Когда она пришла в себя, он пытался дотянуться до сигарет и при этом не перестать её обнимать. Катриона перехватила его руку и прижала парня к себе:  
– Койрю… мальчик мой любимый, сон мой золотой… я всё понимаю, но не надо курить в моей спальне! Лучше посмотри на меня…  
А он как будто был ещё немножко не здесь и не видел её ясно. И слов от восхищения у него не было. А вот у неё находились:  
– Нет, таких, как ты, точно больше не бывает… Скажи, было у тебя с кем-нибудь что-нибудь?.. – глупо спрашивать, конечно, глупо… Это только она никого после него не подпускала, просто не могла – а он даже не давал ей этим похвалиться, ему вроде и неважно было…  
– Да было… Целибат я нарушал так же, как и всё остальное. Из принципа.  
– Какой ужас. И кому же ты отдал невинность?  
– Невинность – тебе. А физически… Не помню, пьяный был. Помню, что ей было очень лестно соблазнить «святого монаха»… Она надеялась, что ей это пойдёт на пользу. В плане здоровья будущих детей. А мне что, жалко, что ли…  
– Койрю, тебе абсолютно не идёт меня шокировать. Перестань.  
– А ещё я помню другое, – и как бы он ни повзрослел, каким бы циничным ни стал – смотрел сейчас всё так же, как тогда, и глубокая синева затягивала Катриону в омут… – С кем бы и когда бы я ни был… и когда ни с кем не был – тоже… просыпался и видел перед собой только тебя. И представлял себя с тобой.  
– Даже если это и неправда… до чего приятно слышать. Хорошенький же из тебя Санзо Хоши, во всех смыслах! Крест ты тоже из принципа не снял? – она протянула руку, но не дотронулась даже до цепочки.  
– Конечно. Родительское же благословение, как по-другому…  
…«Это сильнее меня, – думала, засыпая, Катриона. – Это судьба. Это послано нам, чтобы мы смогли вместе пройти по правильной дороге. Это вполне можно сделать, вполне, спасибо тебе, мати Мон’ари, ох, нет, так говорить нельзя…»  
А Генджо Санзо ни о чём не думал – просто видел сны.

 **Глава вторая. Часовня Койренэ**  
На правом берегу реки Койрю её называют по-другому. Хотя до границы ещё не так и близко, но население здесь смешанное – несколько народов, а веры две. И почти напротив того монастыря, где прошли детские годы Генджо Санзо, находится тихая женская обитель. Прославленная благочестием своих обитательниц, их приближенностью к святости и отстранённостью от мирской грязи. Многие здесь и не ведают, что далеко, в столицах, на соборах кто-то пересматривает священные тексты, даёт новые толкования… Здесь верят по старинке, а главное – глубоко.  
По преданию, которое на устах даже у тех, кто ни во что не верит, река разлилась в тот день, когда открылись Врата. Вода хлынула на волю, когда погиб тот, кто не смог удержать маленькую Таон. Говорили, что Врата приняли жертву и успокоились. Если бы Койрэн успел проскочить на ту сторону – за ним могло бы втянуть полмира. Хотя, может, это была и казуистика – всё равно же из-за Врат пришло столько бед и разрушений… и уж во всяком случае мир стал необратимо другим. Но ведь хотелось же людям верить, что между ними и хаосом есть заслоны…  
И чудо-река получила имя Койренэ – так произносили здесь. А почти у самых её истоков возвели храм. Вернее, просто небольшую часовенку – но с росписью во всю стену: молодой человек с длинными золотыми волосами, пером за ухом и странным знаком на лбу. В развевающемся белом одеянии и с открытыми плечами. А на руках у него донельзя хорошенькая девочка, с очаровательно-шкодливым выражением засунувшая пальчик в рот.  
Койренэ и Таон.  
Через пятьсот лет после катастрофы уже мало кто считал Койрэна святым. Хотя из церковных календарей его имя так и не вычеркнули. Но здесь, в медвежьем углу, ещё находились те, кто приходили в часовню молиться и приносили цветы.  
…За четверть века до того, как снова повстречались Генджо Санзо и Катриона Рокуэлл, самой усердной молитвенницей в часовне Койренэ была молоденькая послушница по имени Тарья. Сирота, красоты и кротости неописуемой, она приехала в обитель к очень дальней родственнице и осталась. Если бы её видели в окрестных деревнях – надеялись бы, что в монастыре Тарья проживёт только до совершеннолетия. А если бы эту девушку знавали те, кто внимательно читал старые хроники – они сказали бы, что она безумно похожа на жившую когда-то в этом мире Таю. Ту, которую Дарт Ёжик привёл из другого мира, которая была любовью всей его жизни и матерью его детей… Следы их потомков затерялись в веках, но у Тарьи с Таей Милосердной, Таей Заступницей было просто одно лицо. И один характер. Только некому было ей об этом сказать… Здесь почти уже ничего не помнили о Хранителях, кроме застрявших в памяти дедовских заговоров, но и никогда не проклинали тех, кто, исполняя волю Божью, защищал этот мир…  
У Тарьи и в мыслях не было возвращаться в мирскую жизнь. Здесь было безопаснее. Здесь даже было можно и в дождь, и в снег спускаться к реке – в почти заброшенную часовню Койренэ. Не боясь встретить по дороге ни лихих людей, ни злобных зверей. А там, внутри, было любимое место Тарьи, и, против обычая, но по велению сердца, она не надевала здесь платок, и её волосы цвета старого золота наполняли часовню новым сиянием, в дополнение к волосам нарисованного Койрэна…  
Почему ей так нравилось здесь? Чувствовала ли она близость Врат и тот хрупкий щит, что их прикрывал, ощущала ли самую душу Койренэ, всё ещё витавшую здесь? Хотела ли подсознательно, чтобы в щит вплелась и её молитва? Так или иначе, а здесь Тарья проводила очень много времени, словно бы раскрывая святому своё сердце… и, бывало, даже засыпала здесь.  
Быть может, потребность любить, неосознанно жившая в её сердце, находила таким образом выход.  
…Первые признаки недомогания Тарья ощутила в начале своей семнадцатой весны. Но списывала всё на слабость, на то, что не жалела себя… И только через полгода, когда уже никакие просторные одежды не скрывали её округлившегося живота, сёстры и матери призвали девушку к ответу.  
А Тарья понятия не имела, что с ней происходит, и была в шоке, когда объяснили.  
– Я ни с кем не была! – твердила она упрямо. Хотя никто не собирался её наказывать – скорее с радостью прикрыли бы, как говорится, грех венцом. Но от неё ничего не удавалось добиться, и, кажется, она помутилась разумом. Или, может быть, правду говорили, что Койренэ не был святым и что то место проклято…  
Все гадали, что же делать с Тарьей и с ребёнком. Но, родив через три месяца мальчика, бледная как смерть юная женщина с огромными глазами решила всё сама. Она встала с постели гораздо раньше, чем кто-то мог и помыслить, ей удалось ускользнуть из своей кельи так, что никто не видел, она пробралась в комнатушку, где спало её дитя, не подозревавшее, что с ним сделают утром – наверно, что-нибудь страшное, думала Тарья, хотя мальчика, скорее всего, собирались просто везти в ближайший город и отдать там в приют. Там бы и окрестили, наверно…  
Молодая мать вышла к реке. По дороге прихватила где-то в сенях большую корзинку. Поцеловала сына, надела на шею свой крест, уложила малыша на дно… и пустила корзинку по бурной реке.  
– Койренэ… будь счастлив.  
Сердце её кровоточило, рвалось пополам, пока она провожала взглядом тёмную точку в волнах. Голова кружилась, и свинцовые воды звали-манили Тарью к себе, в глубину…  
* * *  
А в обычном мире прошло от силы полгода. И Санька Волкова снова привыкла к одиночеству, и отвыкла от сверхъестественных происшествий, и даже нашла ещё пару мест для подработки. Словом, жизнь потекла обычным порядком, но в один прекрасный день… Санька встретила у своего дома Таю. Очень странную Таю – в длинных полумонашеских одеждах, мокрую и с совершенно безумным взглядом. И вот такая похожая на привидение фигура целеустремлённо шла к дому Волковой, но саму Саньку в упор не узнавала. Хотя та почти сразу начала расспрашивать:  
– Что случилось? Почему ты вернулась из того мира?  
– Я… я бросила его в воду… а сама следом… но не умерла.  
– Кого бросила? Ты что?  
– Мальчика. Койренэ… Надеюсь, его нашли добрые люди…  
– Да что у вас там стряслось? Ёж тебя бросил?  
– Кто?  
– Да Дарт твой Ёжик!  
– Дарт Ёжик жил давным-давно. Говорят, он до сих пор хранит наш мир. Но даже если не так – он был очень хорошим.  
– Тая, ты что несёшь?  
– Я Тарья… Тарья из Приречной обители.  
…Приведя домой странную то ли Таю, то ли нет, заставив её принять ванну и переодев в сухое, Санька подумала: может, и правда это не её подружка. Эта выглядела совсем юной и хрупкой, ей даже Санькины вещи были великоваты, и на самые привычные предметы обстановки она реагировала как на абсолютные диковины. Хотя возможность настолько повредиться в уме Санька ещё допускала, но и других странностей хватало.  
Пока девчонка, называвшая себя Тарьей, напившись горячего чаю, сладко спала, Санька шарилась по Интернету. Пытаясь выйти на того типа, который тогда дал ей амулет, похожий на жёлудь. Или на кого-нибудь из его соратников. Может, хоть они бы объяснили, что творится в мире, куда она проводила Тайку.  
Искать то – не знаю что было, конечно, увлекательно, но бесполезно. Да к тому же Санька очень мало смыслила в хакерстве. Так что к ночи плюнула на всё, собралась уходить в оффлайн и спать – но тут звякнул колокольчик, сигналя о принятом сообщении.  
«Уважаемая Александра!  
Вы нас почти нашли, и это заслуживает уважения. Самое главное – что не выпускали из рук амулет и тем самым неосознанно, но достучались. Теперь о вашем деле. Девушка, которую вы приютили, в самом деле не Тая Бзынь, а её отдалённый потомок. И ни в коем случае нельзя допустить, чтобы её увидела противоборствующая группировка, иначе они будут её использовать так же, как использовала бы Таю. В том мире прошло пятьсот лет, и у них готов начаться новый виток истории, новый цикл. А в нашем мире находится книга, в которой записалось, как, на каких основах Дарт Ёжик выдумывал тот мир. И маленькая сестрёнка этого самого Дарта Ёжика – Дарт Таон. Книга в руках наших врагов, девочка неизвестно где, её ищем и мы, и они. Ваша задача – охранять юную Тарью, но если ваш ум будет полезен при поисках – мы только порадуемся. Оставайтесь на связи. Спасибо за понимание.  
С уважением,  
майор А. Калинин».

 **Глава третья. Оболганная богиня**  
– Слушайте, – сказала Катриона на следующее утро за завтраком, – вы же очень целеустремлённо куда-то шли, пока на меня не наткнулись, ведь так?  
– А, – Санзо махнул рукой. – Высокое храмовое начальство просило меня объяснить паре человек, что они неправы. Один день ничего не решает.  
– Они что, еретики или ты с них деньги вымогать собираешься?  
– Да не совсем, они жулят в натуральном обмене и вообще ведут себя в отношении нашего монастыря непорядочно. Когда ты настоятель – у тебя и об этом должна голова болеть… Хотя они насолили не только нам.  
– Ты – ещё и настоятель монастыря?  
– Так получилось. И больше чем вот такие миссии я только одно не люблю – пачкать пальцы в чернилах. А знаешь, сколько бумаг приходится писать в месяц?  
– Догадываюсь. В тайной полиции с этим тоже подчас… Эх, я столько лет на государевой службе, а, оказывается, не по тем каналам тебя искала. Надо было по хозяйственным документам, по другим вы с трудом попадаетесь…  
– Ты меня искала? Правда?  
– Конечно. Как только вырвалась из плена – приходила на то место, где мы познакомились. Но мне сказали, что ты ушёл из монастыря и больше они тебя не видели. Даже имя твоё новое сказать не удосужились.  
– Да они, видимо, тоже считают, что из меня Санзо Хоши – как из мартышки мировой судья. В общем-то, когда мы с тобой встретились, я особо и не собирался принимать сан. Считал, что мне это не подходит. А потом… Нет, знаешь, я тоже тебя искал. Только вслепую, во тьме, потому что не знал, где искать, потому что и сам себя-то почти потерял…  
– Потому что пошёл не своей дорогой. Бросал бы ты это дело совсем…  
Санзо поднял бровь – видно было, что такая мысль ему и в голову никогда не приходила:  
– Да вроде как нельзя. Я обещал учителю и вообще… Знаешь, Катриона, всё-таки пойду я разберусь с этими делами. Я вернусь. Правда.  
– Я буду ждать. Поговорим.  
* * *  
– Приветствуем тебя, Генджо Санзо Хоши. И как жизнь?  
– Не дождётесь.  
– Верен себе. Во всём. Хотя бы объясни, почему постоянно пропадаешь из монастыря.  
– Это моё личное дело. Всё, что я обязан и что от меня зависит, я делаю. Какие ко мне ещё претензии?  
– Никаких. Кроме той, что все, кому не лень, видят тебя в женском обществе. Ты так открыто нарушаешь ещё и это?  
– Ну и что. Всё равно даже за это вы меня не выгоните. А не нравится – сам уйду.  
– Не посмеешь.  
– Может, и не посмею. Вы меня за этим позвали или есть ещё что-то?  
– Пришла пора дать тебе одно серьёзное поручение. Ты знаешь, за что убили твоего учителя?  
– Я за такие вопросы стреляю. Ради сутр Творения, разумеется. Ту, что не у меня, я всё ещё ищу.  
– Ищешь плохо. И это не вся правда, и ты это знаешь. У предыдущего Санзо Хоши была еретическая книга, исписанная непонятными значками. И ты её даже читать пытался.  
– А вот это вы откуда знаете?!  
– А нечего такие ценные вещи выносить за ограду монастыря. То, что ты маленький был, тебя не оправдывает. И то, что ты в этой книге так ничего и не понял, – тоже.  
– Сейчас-то чего вы от меня хотите?!  
– Не психуй. От тебя требуется обойти хоть весь свет, но найти книгу и принести нам. Иначе совсем скоро наш мир перестанет существовать.  
– И даже так. Знаете, на это мне наплевать, и книгу я ищу и без вашего приказа. И исключительно в память учителя. А если вы хотите услать меня подальше и занять на подольше – ваше право. Всё будет, но сроки – мои.  
– Мы знали, что ты так скажешь. Ступай, прощайся со своей красавицей.  
* * *  
Небо хмурилось, ветер задувал холодный, и настроение у Санзо было самое что ни на есть отвратительное. И, как назло, даже не было рядом мартышки, которая теребила бы за рукав и ныла что-нибудь, и на неё можно было бы душевно огрызнуться… Высокое начальство пожелало, чтобы самый странный за всю историю Санзо Хоши явился на аудиенцию в одиночестве. И на этой самой аудиенции ему бесцеремонно разбередили старые раны. Воспоминания, которые теперь никак не получалось отогнать…  
Учитель тогда закрывал Койрю собой. Слышать не хотел о том, чтобы мальчишка даже пытался сделать что-то сам – а слова его были для Койрю, будто заклятия… А чёртовой книгой наставник лупил нападавших по голове. Видимо, уверенный, что им нужен свиток с его плеч, а не этот странный обломок неизвестной культуры… Но книга была мягкая, рыхлая, из неё только летела пыль и мелкие обрывки, и те, кто явился в монастырь, визжали: «Испортишь, старый идиот!» А разве же учитель был старым? Светлым он был… И если бы тогда у Койрю уже был освящённый пистолет, если бы… Но на самом деле было море крови, и вот в такие минуты Генджо Санзо казалось, что эта кровь до сих пор на его руках. Он ведь мог… мог сделать ну хоть что-нибудь!.. А вместо этого его практически обвинили в убийстве и ограблении, и спас только проступивший на лбу мальчика священный знак. Впрочем, даже подлинному Санзо Хоши не верили, когда он описывал нападавших. Потому что, мол, не существует народов, носящих такие одежды – обрезанные до колен штаны, рубашки с надписями, какие-то верёвки на шее и в ушах, и никто не может извлекать лучи света прямо из ладоней, тем более так, как это описывал Койрю – из каких-то маленьких железных штуковин. Кажется, самый юный Санзо так и прослыл тогда сумасшедшим – но до сих пор был убеждён, что ему ничего не привиделось.  
…А вот что ему пыталось привидеться сейчас? Сияние сквозь тучи… чёрные одежды, рыжие волосы, короткие – так и не носят ни в одной известной стране. Милостивая полуулыбка, печальные и чуть лукавые синие глаза. И совсем близко от губ Санзо – маленькая тонкая рука с угластым кольцом на безымянном пальце.  
Почти неосознанно коснулся губами… потом спросил:  
– Ты кто?  
– Мон.  
– Президентша Мон’ари? – так странно было произносить это имя и титул, который теперь уже и неизвестно что означал. – Живая? Выходит, учитель правильно думал, что ты где-то есть…  
– Есть. Как это иногда ни больно, Койрэн. Или вернее будет сказать – Койренэ?  
– О чём ты? Меня зовут…  
– Я знаю. Забудь. Придёт время, и ты сам поймёшь. Прости, что не пришла раньше. Просто подошёл совсем край…  
– Ну вот и ты об этом же…  
– А если правда? Слушай внимательно. Книга, которую ты ищешь, находится не в нашем мире.  
– А где же?  
– За Вратами.  
– А Врата правда существуют? В них же сейчас почти никто не верит.  
– Твой учитель если и не верил, то догадывался об их существовании. Но пройти сквозь них можешь только ты. И те, кого решишь взять с собой…  
– Вот так всегда. Как надо сделать что-нибудь нереальное – так некому кроме Генджо Санзо…  
– Ты потом поймёшь, почему так. Сейчас тебе важно знать только одно. Врата находятся в часовне на берегу реки Койрю. На другом берегу, не на том, где ты вырос, а на том, где эту реку называют Койренэ. По ту сторону Врат тебя встретят, а вот дальше никаких подсказок дать не могу… Только одно. Я выстояла, потому что у меня есть человек, с которым у меня любовь на все времена. У тебя такой человек тоже есть, не забывай об этом никогда…  
С этими словами рыжая красавица растаяла в воздухе, оставив Санзо в большом недоумении и попытках всё это осмыслить.  
* * *  
Прощаться с Катрионой он собирался долго и со вкусом. Она обитала примерно в дне пути от монастыря, и потому Санзо, как правило, задерживался у неё дня на два – на три. И так тянулось уже больше полугода. И всё чаще Катриона заговаривала о том, что так нельзя.  
– Койрю, в конце концов, ты меня компрометируешь! Меня только то и может оправдать, что я служу в тайной полиции и мало ли какая у меня агентура… Но Койрю, свет очей моих, если тебя не заботит собственная репутация, задумайся о моей! И даже не это главное… а мы не должны были… – какие же у него тонкие запястья, а руки какие сильные, и каждая их встреча начиналась с борьбы, с возни, им нравилось показывать друг другу всякие «приёмы», пока схватка не переходила на другое поле… – я не должна была с тобой, с монахом, вот так, под образами, не должна была, но ведь ещё не поздно всё исправить, если наша встреча была судьбой, если мы не можем устоять друг перед другом и хотим быть вместе, ведь хотим же?..  
– Хотим и будем, и плевать на всё и всех.  
– Но нельзя же так! Я ведь даже молиться за тебя не могу, Койрю! Потому что ты другой веры…  
– Почему-то я могу молиться за всех. Хотя толку-то от этого… Правда, мой учитель сказал бы: главное – не толк, а намерения. А с этим у нас у обоих полный порядок…  
– Койрю, спасай свою душу, пока не поздно! Ведь у тебя на шее крест, у тебя должно быть христианское имя – я наведу справки на нашем берегу реки, по церковным книгам, ещё как-нибудь, я узнаю, потому что тебе не расскажут… Тебе надо всё бросать и возвращаться в лоно церкви, и тогда мы с тобой обвенчаемся и…  
– Знаешь, так-то мне не жалко, для меня это всё большого значения не имеет. У меня одна богиня – ты. И других богов мне не надо…  
– Ох… как бы сладко это ни звучало – так говорить нельзя. Бог один. Создатель всего сущего…  
– А это уж кому как удобнее себе представлять. У нас в стране больше одного народа, и у каждого свои традиции. Раньше ты к этому проще относилась, хоть и тогда верила, я помню, и тебе нравились мои слова…  
– Да. Пока я не попала в плен на Диких Землях, и там, в страшной яме, рядом не оказался человек, который открыл мне истину. Мой духовный отец… Они его всё-таки замучили – никогда не прощу! Он бы сейчас нашёл слова для нас с тобой, чтобы мы смогли построить семью…  
– Катриона, я соболезную, я понимаю… Но семью мы с тобой и так построим. Наперекор всему. Я же говорю – мне так-то не жалко, другое дело, что сан Санзо Хоши был мне завещан. Человеком, по которому я скорблю так же, как и ты по своему духовному отцу. И не мне это бремя с себя слагать. И кому-то надо, чтобы я, вот такой, как я есть, был за них заступником, я же знаю, как обо мне думают на этом берегу реки…  
– Не много ли на себя берёшь, Койрю? Сам-то нарушаешь всё что можно и что нельзя.  
– Знаешь, после того, как я преступил запрет на убийство – какая разница уже.  
– Вот тут – сам запрет неправильный. Насколько я знаю твою историю – у тебя там была сплошная необходимая самооборона. Врагов и всяких подонков убивать можно и должно, меня к этому готовили с детства. И потом подтвердили, что это дело богоугодное. Мой духовный отец умирал с оружием в руках. Так что это-то не самое страшное. И не повод идти вразнос, тем более не только самому. Меня только недавно перевели на левый берег, специально чтобы охватить наблюдением и буддистское население. Охватила… – она и вправду положила руки ему на талию и старалась сомкнуть пальцы вокруг, и даже почти получалось – такой он был стройный, её Койрю… – Мы с тобой тянем друг друга на дно. И если бы меж нами была только плотская страсть – я бы смогла бороться, я бы сделала так, чтобы мы больше никогда не увиделись. Но ведь… ты тоже чувствуешь, что это что-то большее?  
– Конечно. Иначе я бы уже давно перестал тебя слушать.  
– Ладно. Подумай о том, что я сказала. Я не хочу на тебя давить, я надеюсь, что ты сам всё поймёшь. И сделаешь это – не потому что я так хочу, а потому что тебе откроется истина. А за мои грехи спросится с меня, так же как и за твои – с тебя…  
…Генджо Санзо вообще сомневался в наличии в этом мире истины – тем более одной на всех. Но, по крайней мере, собирался проверить сказанное ему привидевшейся рыжей из далёкого прошлого. Он всегда всё проверял, и родителей своих, кстати, искать пытался, только в этот раз Катриона была права – не до всех источников информации он мог дотянуться…  
Возлюбленной своей сейчас он, придя, сказал, что скоро отбывает по делам монастырским и около, и только под утро, когда особенно остро ощущалась их душевная близость после телесного слияния, признался:  
– Я иду за Врата.  
– Ты бредишь, Койрю? Никаких Врат нет и не было!  
– А вот я не уверен. Мне сказали, где выход. Я видел её. Ту, которую ты раньше так любила поминать. Мон’ари.  
– Это или бред, или искушение. Теперь, когда я не просто авантюристка, когда я пришла к Богу и государевой службе, я понимаю: Мон была всего лишь человеком, исторической личностью со своими слабостями и прегрешениями…  
– Погоди, я тебе расскажу. Те, кто убил моего учителя, не принадлежали к этому миру. Здесь таких нет и быть не может. Я их видел, и никто мне не верил. Мой наставник читал древнюю книгу и почти понял, как был создан наш мир. Он почти нашёл Врата. Вот почему я думаю, что виденное мной – не сон и не бред. Послушай, Катриона, идём со мной за Врата! По ту сторону всё должно стать неважным, и вот тогда мы поженимся…  
– Ну что ты такое говоришь, никогда не произноси при мне таких слов! Всё это ересь и бесовщина, ты общался не с теми, ты наслушался такого, ты всё понял неправильно, у тебя каша в голове и бес внутри, и лучше бы ты утонул, чем попасть в этот ваш монастырь!  
– Да? Ну спасибо.  
За оружием надо было только протянуть руку, это всегда так было – у Катрионы под боком кинжал, у Санзо под подушкой пистолет. В предутренней тиши прогремели три выстрела. Освящённые пули вошли одна в одну – над дверью в спальню.  
…Наспех одеться, растолкать Гоку, который видел в другой комнате седьмые сны и которого не трогали выстрелы – и уйти не оглядываясь. Пока что-нибудь ещё хуже не натворил…

 **Глава четвёртая. Ночные шорохи**  
В местах, где прошло его детство, Санзо после гибели учителя бывал только однажды. Когда услышал зов некоего ужасно настырного существа – приди, спаси, вытащи! – и отправился это самое существо, как он говорил, заткнуть напрочь. Вот таким вот образом в его жизни появился Гоку – мелкий мальчишка с несчастными глазами, измученный пятью столетиями заточения, забывший прошлую жизнь и то, что когда-то знал Койрэна, но снова нашедший кого-то самого для себя важного…  
И сейчас обоим не очень-то хотелось идти в края, где всё будило тягостные воспоминания. Но деваться было некуда, и хотя бы их было двое и они никогда бы друг друга не бросили.  
– Санзо! Нам ещё долго?  
– Насколько я помню – нет. А ты разве забыл, как мы в тот раз тут пробирались?  
– Ты же всё время меня прогонял! Думаешь, я помню дорогу?  
Санзо сам её помнил весьма приблизительно, но сознаваться в этом не собирался. Тогда – раз уж забрёл на христианский берег реки Койрю – он пытался расспрашивать здесь о своих родителях, но не слишком успешно. Вернее сказать – совсем безуспешно. Но уж дорогу-то до часовни Койренэ всегда можно спросить! Особенно когда убедишься, что сам её фиг найдёшь…  
…Внутри старой церквушки царило полное запустение, пахло нежилым и неуютным, и тем более странно было увидеть сияющую, словно вчера написанную, фреску во всю стену.  
– Ой, – голос Гоку под сводами звучал неожиданно громко. – Санзо, смотри – там ты!  
– Обезьяна, я сроду не носил таких нарядов и не держал на руках маленьких девочек.  
– Я знаю, у тебя и волосы короткие, и знак на лбу другой. Но лицо – один в один.  
– Это, наверно, должно как-то объяснять, почему именно мне надо заниматься такой хренотенью. Вообще это Койрэн, тот, что не уберёг дочку Мон’ари… – и сама Мон называла его, Санзо, этим именем… или каким-то похожим… как же всё это странно, даже голова кругом идёт!.. – Ладно, пошли, нам надо войти прямо в изображение Врат…  
…Войти-то они вошли, но как же это было неприятно… Монаху всё время казалось: вот-вот эта серая толща сомкнётся вокруг него и раздавит… как уже было когда-то, то ли в забытом сне, то ли…  
– Санзо! Ты чего остановился? Паршиво тебе?  
– А кому не паршиво. Сейчас, погоди…  
– Может, я пойду вперёд и дам тебе руку?  
– Ну давай, – а то ещё не хватало упасть! Тогда точно здесь и останешься…  
И нет ничего, даже воздуха, кажется, нет, но это ничто так давит… а есть только тёплая мальчишеская рука…  
Вечность спустя в глаза ударил свет, Санзо и Гоку огляделись, обнаруживая себя в незнакомой комнате.  
– Приветствую, – обратился к ним неизвестный с военной выправкой и ранней сединой. – Андрей Калинин, к вашим услугам.  
* * *  
Место это было весьма и весьма странным. По стенам картины самого разного стиля и содержания, на полках чучела животных, свитки, холодное оружие, всякий хлам вперемешку… Санзо прихлёбывал чай и украдкой осматривался, Гоку, судя по звукам, обследовал уже соседние комнаты.  
– Попробуй только что-нибудь повалить! – прикрикнул монах в пространство.  
– Да не должен, – примирительно сказал Калинин. – У нас здесь музей истории края. Закрытый на вечный ремонт, потому что здесь штаб-квартира Хранителей. Мальчику есть на что поглазеть…  
Санзо тоже хотелось «глазеть», но это бы всегда успелось. Пока лучше было послушать о том, куда он попал и что здесь знают о предстоящей миссии.  
Впрочем, Калинин много рассказать не успел. Из-за стены послышался голос Гоку, не сильно испуганный, но…  
– Санзо, здесь что-то есть!  
С пистолетом в руке монах бросился на звук. Огляделся.  
– Ну и где твоё «что-то»?  
– Я его не вижу. Только чувствую. Что-то маленькое… вон там, – мальчик показал пальцем. – На шкафу сидит. И не боится ведь… Санзо, ну зачем сразу стрелять! Оно играть хочет…  
– Ладно, ладно. Доиграетесь вы все у меня, мать вашу! Когда у меня будет на вас время. Бди, обезьяна!  
…От переизбытка информации уже в ушах звенело, а Калинин ещё и не разрешал курить в помещении – здесь слишком много было такого, что могло загореться. Санзо чётко усвоил только одно: те, у кого сейчас была книга и на ком – кровь учителя, точно пришли из этого мира. Смотритель музея описывал их точно такими, какими остались они в воспоминаниях юного Койрю…  
– Они всегда очень много из себя строили. И они сплетут сто тысяч хитростей, чтобы добраться до Тарьи и Таон… С Тарьей завтра познакомитесь, а Таон мы сами ищем.  
…Постелил гостям Калинин на полу в одной из задних комнат. Гоку, как всегда, спал сном младенца, а вот Санзо просыпался примерно раз в час и в основном от ощущения, что у него в ногах улеглась кошка и всё пытается устроиться поудобнее. Правда, от кошек он всю жизнь чихал, а сейчас было только тепло и тяжесть, да и не разглядеть ничего, и рукой не нашарить… А на «брысь!» существо реагировало не более чем временно. И где-то к рассвету гость чужого мира смирился с мыслью: похоже, тому непонятному, которое засёк Гоку, он, Генджо Санзо, с какого-то перепугу приглянулся… Вот так всегда!  
Во всём этом хорошо было одно: творившиеся безобразия совершенно не оставляли ни сил, ни времени думать о Катрионе.  
* * *  
Уже полгода в этом мире не было Таи, а Тарья прожила у Саньки пару недель. Понемногу привыкала, но много молилась и плакала, мало говорила, на улицу выходить боялась, да было и нельзя. Санька относилась к ней как к больному ребёнку и ждала каких-то событий. И наконец пришло письмо от Калинина: мол, встречай, придём к тебе втроём, готовься вместе со своей подопечной перебираться на временное житьё в безопасное место.  
Пока Санька ждала гостей, она успела обеспечить подходящую легенду для родных: мол, городской телефон не работает, авария, связь только по мобильному… А дома на один день появиться или в гости к родителям зайти, наверно, всегда было можно.  
В назначенное время на пороге Санькиной квартиры появились трое. Тот самый, в советской форме – видимо, Калинин. Лохматый мальчишка-подросток с почти золотыми глазами, в обрезанных джинсах и майке с Че Геварой. И молодой блондинистый парень, в чём-то таком тоже свободном, абы удобно было, разве что мелькали на тёмном фоне футболки символы, заставлявшие вспомнить далёкие языческие времена, – ромбы с четырьмя точками, восьмиконечные звёзды… а так – ну подумаешь. Но ему хватало точёных черт, ярких глаз и стройного тела, чтобы привлекать внимание в любой толпе. Даже Санька на секунду загляделась… а за спиной у неё тихо ахнула Тарья:  
– Койренэ… Святой Койренэ… – и перекрестилась.  
Парень замотал головой, по породистому лицу пробежала тень неудовольствия:  
– Уж точно не святой.  
Тарья всё ещё хлопала своими огромными глазищами и совсем не слушала Калинина, который представлял гостей:  
– Пришли к нам из другого мира. Генджо Санзо и Сон Гоку.  
Санька сморгнула, услышав знакомые имена. Эти двое, одетые как раздолбаи и представители пары субкультур, ну никак не вязались в сознании с персонажами классической китайской легенды, которых загадочный майор предпочитал именовать на японский лад. Хотя… показалось или нет, но под лохматыми волосами мальчишки блестело что-то похожее на золотой обруч – ограничитель силы.  
Ладно, всё это можно было обдумать позже. Сейчас предстояло всем вместе добраться до музея, и так, чтобы по дороге никто не обратил внимания на Тарью. Впрочем, в тёмных очках – а солнце и правда жарило, – с убранными под косынку волосами и во вполне современной одежде девчушка вроде бы и не привлекала лишних взглядов. Хотя, конечно, все они вместе представляли собой зрелище весьма живописное…  
…В трамвай грузились достаточно долго. Тарья тихо боялась и хваталась за Санзо, Гоку боялся громко, даром что это была уже вторая его поездка, монах пытался обоих придержать и впихнуть куда надо. Санька и майор Калинин забрались через другую дверь и принимали всю компанию изнутри. Вагон уже тронулся, а ещё не все расселись. Впрочем, и Гоку, и Тарья почти сразу прильнули к окнам, глядя на проплывающие мимо диковинки. Санзо плюхнулся на сидение и со страдальческим видом прикрыл глаза. Калинин галантно, как и положено настоящему советскому офицеру, усадил Саньку, а сам остался стоять, прикрывая места, занятые Тарьей и мартышкой. Никто толком не разговаривал.  
И так они проехали полгорода, а в пункте назначения около остановки отирался некий молодой, но совершенно спившийся парень. Жаль, что Калинин заметил его поздно, а то бы узнал. Но майор выходил последним. А первым – Санзо, который подставлял руку Тарье.  
Алкоголик на остановке пялился на девичьи коленки – вид на всю Тарью открывался ему снизу вверх. И его тянуло к девушке как магнитом. Он подходил ближе и ближе, тянул трясущиеся руки…  
– Таська… Таська моя… Ты теперь… с ним?..  
Тарья помертвела и пошатнулась. Ох, как же она мешала Санзо, повиснув на его руке! Только он всё равно, коротко бросив: «Проваливай!» – одним движением уронил пьяницу на асфальт.  
Тарью с другой стороны поддержала Санька, и все пятеро прошли куда им было надо. Так и не заметив, что всю сцену наблюдал неизвестный, живо бы напомнивший Санзо тех, давних убийц – тот же, дикий для его родного мира, наряд, железки-верёвочки и взгляд, который не спутаешь ни с чем.

 **Глава пятая. Загадки и ловушки**  
В здании музея Тарья чувствовала себя намного комфортнее, чем дома у Саньки. Может быть, потому, что здесь было много старинных вещей, напоминавших её родной мир, и целый зал с иконами. Девушка теперь меньше плакала – и больше общалась. Ведь Гоку тоже было скучно… Тарья плакалась мальчику, что ей нет прощения – она же в припадке безумия погубила собственное дитя… А Гоку в ответ начинал доказывать, что, скорее всего, и не погубила, а отправила в новую жизнь:  
– Все дети кому-то нужны, вон даже я. Найдут, подберут, воспитают, не хуже людей вырастет!  
– Ах, если бы… Если бы я узнала точно, что мой мальчик жив, – умерла бы спокойно.  
– Умирать не надо! У тебя ещё всё впереди!  
– После такого? Я теперь не смогу посвятить себя Богу, а ведь так блюла себя в чистоте!..  
– Ну можно ещё много чего интересного придумать, жизнь так прекрасна! Особенно когда рядом кто-то есть!  
– Ты ещё ребёнок, Гоку, и тебе повезло – у тебя действительно кто-то есть.  
– Санзо крут! Ты не смотри, что он на людей огрызается – на самом деле он хороший.  
– Да я знаю… У него одно лицо со святым Койренэ. С тем единственным, кто был у меня…  
– Я тоже заметил, ага. Правда, Санзо говорил, что Койрэн святым никогда не был – такой же человек, как и другие, который пытался что-то сделать и не смог.  
– Ну не знаю… – и в тёмно-голубых глазах мелькнуло что-то, похожее на надежду. – Церковные календари врать не должны…  
– Вот об этом ты с кем-нибудь поумнее меня поговори, ладно? Я в этом не понимаю. Я только слыхал про переселение душ – что каждый рано или поздно рождается заново. Это я к тому, что мой Санзо так похож на твоего Койрэна.  
– Наша церковь в это не верит… – но снова тот же взгляд.  
– А на нашем берегу реки в это верят все. Хотя фиг его знает, конечно…  
Санзо к этим беседам не прислушивался – его радовало уже то, что ни мартышка, ни печально-восторженная девица Тарья не искали его общества. Можно было изучать здешнюю жизнь по письменным источникам. А иногда по разговорам с Калининым и Санькой. Которая хоть и не курила, но часто не отказывалась выйти вместе с Санзо во внутренний двор музея, под небо и на воздух…  
Их обоих раздражало, что надо сидеть в этом обветшалом здании, вести себя тише воды ниже травы, ничего не делать и не высовываться без указаний Калинина. Тот, конечно, ни на кого не давил, разговаривал всегда предельно вежливо и даже вроде бы сердечно – но от этого было только хуже. Отстранённое превосходство, пусть даже наверняка выстраданное, это калининское всезнание – насквозь вижу, но никому не скажу! – и то, что сами они знали так немного…  
– Из всех Хранителей я знакома только с ним, – размышляла вслух Санька. – И пока он не сделал ничего плохого или неправильного. Но он себя так ведёт… как будто заранее распределил нам роли. И как будто в случае чего, несмотря на всю свою благую премудрость, запросто пустит всех нас в расход.  
– А он, скорее всего, не человек. Как Мон’ари, – Санзо до жути картинно затянулся сигаретой. Когда он так делал, Саньке ужасно хотелось показать ему язык. Хотя вряд ли он нарочно перед ней рисовался… – Он уже встал над миром, потому что умер в нём. Я его спрошу при случае, как это было.  
– Ну может быть. Иначе он бы боялся, что враги его засекут. Странно, а выглядит как нормальный… Только что форма старого образца, ну да так это мало ли почему…  
– Он здесь живёт и работает. Скорее всего, под чужим именем. Но без нас ему не обойтись.  
– И он знает Дарта Ёжика… Тот, конечно, был редким романтиком и в наш мир пришёл только из-за любви, а этот…  
– Этот должен был родиться здесь, быть плотью от плоти этого мира.  
– И вообще он… как это по-вашему-то сказать… наверно, в тайной полиции служил.  
– Наверно, – у Санзо заметно покривились губы, он отвернулся, снова затягиваясь.  
Не хотел же вспоминать! Решил даже не думать об этом, хотя бы пока не вернётся в родной мир. Если вообще вернётся. Кажется, его там больше не ждут…  
А с Санькой он уже успел сделать открытие: оказывается, можно разговаривать с девчонкой, как со «своим парнем»… Не потому что она тебе нравится, а потому что вот такой она особенный человек.  
* * *  
– Андрей Степанович, может, вы хоть что-нибудь объясните? У вас есть хоть какие-то идеи о том, как добраться до книги? – Санька спрашивала вежливо, но чувствовалось, что её всё это уже достало.  
– И вы правда уже умерли? – влез со своим вопросом Санзо.  
– Книга у врагов, а их штаб мы никак не можем вычислить. А как вы догадались?  
– А вы обязаны быть в том же ранге, что Мон’ари. Она же нас с мартышкой вам передала.  
– И вы не боялись разгуливать около моего дома, – подхватила Санька. – Значит, враги вас бы не увидели. А если мы будем тут сидеть – то книгу не найдём никогда.  
– Мы сидеть не будем, – очень уверенно сказал Калинин. – Мы собираем информацию. Если мы поймём, что нечисто в этом здании…  
– А вы давно знаете про это существо? Оно мне регулярно мешает спать, – тут Санзо приврал, он уже давно привык к этому маленькому и непонятному, так же как и к мартышке…  
– Нет, не так давно, оно проявилось только когда пришли вы. И оно явно нам хочет что-то сказать.  
– А амулет, что вы мне дали, его не материализует? – спросила Санька. – Как Дарта Ёжика?  
– Попробуйте, – вздохнул Калинин, – но Ёжика я знаю давно и примерно понимал все процессы его превращений… А это что-то гораздо более хаотичное и своевольное. Не захочет – не придёт.  
– А вы с высоты вашего статуса не видите? – удивился Санзо.  
– Мы тоже видим не всё, иначе не просили бы о помощи вас.  
– Но наверняка просчитываете всё на сто ходов вперёд, как в случае с этим амулетом, – Санька нахмурилась. – Вы ведь тогда знали, какой будет итог.  
– Тогда – знал. Точнее – знал, каким он будет, если вы, Александра, поступите как должно. А сейчас не знаю, слишком много случайных факторов. Ёжик выдумал целый мир – а мир начал развиваться по своим законам. У нас здесь так мало времени прошло – а у вас там, Генджо Санзо, пятьсот лет. Явление Тарьи и ваше разделяет здесь две недели, а там двадцать три года.  
Санзо нахмурился, эти слова навели его на какую-то мысль. Кажется, Тарья всё твердит о ребёнке и корзинке… Но с этой мысли монаха тут же сбили. В комнату заглянули сама Тарья и Гоку.  
– Санзо!..  
– Ну что тебе, обезьяна?  
– Я есть хочу!  
– Не поверю, что холодильник пустой.  
– Холодильник не пустой. Но осталось только невкусное…  
– А я думал, ты ешь вообще всё. Ладно, сходи купи чего-нибудь, сейчас денег выдам. Только нам тут не мешай.  
– А можно, я схожу с Гоку? – тихо спросила Тарья. – Не могу больше сидеть в четырёх стенах…  
Санзо посмотрел на Калинина, а тот – на Саньку.  
– Да сходи, – сказала Волкова. – А то правда с ума тут сойдёшь… Только недалеко, и надень очки и косынку.  
– Попробуй только не защитить её, мартышка, – бросил Санзо в спину уходящему Гоку.  
Санька тут же вернулась к прерванному разговору:  
– Андрей Степанович, а можно спросить? Вы давно стали Хранителем?  
– В тот год, когда развалили Союз. Меня убили чуть раньше… И тут же призвали из междумирья.  
Дальше он рассказывал долго. Саньке было очень интересно – хоть и сердце щемило, когда перед глазами вставали картины братоубийственной войны на окраинах обречённой державы. О себе Калинин рассказывал мало, зато в красках повествовал о подвигах товарищей. Даже Санзо пробирало – хоть и слишком многое было ему непонятно и слишком думалось о Катрионе…  
…А в это время Гоку и Тарья обследовали палатки со съестным и попутно болтали, обсуждая нечаянно услышанное.  
– Прошло двадцать три года. Что бы это значило? – вслух думала юная женщина.  
– Не знаю, но вертятся какие-то мысли… Ой, какие шоколадки! Помнишь, я тебе говорил про новые воплощения?  
– Ну да… Когда я смотрю на Санзо, сердце моё сжимается. Мне кажется – если бы я увидела своего сына взрослым…  
– Тарья, смотри, а это вкусное?  
И тут перед ними вырос неизвестный в белом плаще с золотыми пуговицами.

 **Глава шестая. Дорога в логово**  
Гоку открыл глаза, заморгал, попытался покрутить головой – не вышло. Над головой была страшная картинка – надо же рисовать такое на потолке! Там кидались деньгами и строили из черепов что-то громадное и очень противное…  
Мальчик попытался вспомнить хоть что-то, понять, почему он здесь… В памяти всплывали только белые одежды и приторный голос: «Тая, может, ты всё-таки решила нам помочь?..» Тарья тогда захлопала глазами за тёмными стёклами, отступила на шаг, он, Гоку, не думая закрыл её собой. Но ударить не успел. В лицо выстрелило удушливое облако, и… и всё. Где же, чёрт возьми, девочка?..  
Противную картинку на потолке заслонила физиономия не менее неприятной тётки. Рот в ниточку, нос острый, глаза как два бурава. Такие крадут детей, выпивают их кровь и выкидывают их в канавы…  
– Очнулся? – тётка улыбнулась и стала ещё противнее. Волосы у неё были бледно-рыжие и закручивались в пружинки. – Тогда с тобой можно будет сделать что-нибудь интересное… пока ты не можешь пошевелиться. Только придумать что…  
– Где Тарья?  
– Её сейчас уговаривает Великий Магистр Баунтилевич.  
– Не дождётесь! Придёт Санзо и всех спасёт!  
– Тише, тише, мальчик. Если и придёт – мы и его пристроим…  
– Ах ты… – Гоку рванулся из невидимых пут, чувствуя, как трещит-ломается золотой обруч на лбу.  
…В это время так называемый Великий Магистр, здесь временно снявший свой претенциозный плащ, сидел на состоявшем из гнутых трубок стуле и держал за руку полулежавшую в кресле Тарью.  
– Даже если ты не Тая, моя девочка, ты для нас всё равно безмерно ценна. Ты так же, как она, можешь перезапустить этот мир. Заново. От истоков. Создать реальность, в которой всем будет хорошо.  
– И мой ребёнок будет со мной?  
– И твой ребёнок… и твой возлюбленный, – Баунтилевич умильно подмигнул. Какая же приятная незамутнённая девочка, одно удовольствие работать с таким бриллиантом!  
Тарья залилась краской и потупилась.  
– Ну, согласна? – Магистр потянулся за чем-то, в руке его оказался тонкий металлический браслет с датчиками и проводами. – Надень вот это на руку!  
И тут за стеной кто-то закричал, задрожали стены и пол…  
* * *  
Тарьи и Гоку хватились только через пару часов. Втроём, дружно понимая, что кругом неправы, пробежались по окрестностям, расспрашивали, куда пошли девушка в тёмных очках и мальчик-подросток… Внятно никто ничего сказать не мог. У ближайших палаток часть народа странно моргала, чихала и отдышивалась.  
– Усыпляющий газ, – уверенно сказал Калинин.  
– Ну и где теперь искать этих… этих… – Санзо еле сдерживал злость.  
– Этот детский сад, – дипломатично подсказала Санька. – Хотя сами-то мы…  
Налетел ветер, поигрался с их растрёпанными волосами, пригнал какую-то бумажку. Она покрутилась в воздухе и упала прямо в руки Санзо.  
Тот хмыкнул, развернул… На листке было толсто и криво (видимо, маркером) нацарапано нечто, отдалённо напоминавшее карту. Стрелка, перекошенный домик со странными башенками на крыше… чья-то рожа с кудряшками и очень злыми глазами… и жирный крест, отмечавший одну из башен.  
– Что это ещё за художества? – Санзо показал бумажку спутникам.  
– Талантливый ребёнок рисовал, – отметила Санька. – Маленький, но талантливый.  
– Ленхен… – непонятно пробормотал Калинин, водя пальцами по рисунку, а потом сказал уже громко: – У нас в городе только одно здание, похожее на это. Тот бизнес-центр, что недавно построили.  
– На месте кладбища, ага, точно, – подтвердила Санька.  
– Если это не ловушка, – размышлял дальше вслух майор, – то наше маленькое непонятное существо пытается показать нам дорогу.  
– Очень может быть, что и ловушка, – мрачно откликнулся Санзо. – Кто, как не это маленькое безобразие, сдал нас врагам… Ой! – это его из пустоты дёрнули за чёлку, а потом уселись на плечи и свесили ноги. – Иди ты… человеческий детёныш! Хочешь сказать – это не ты?  
– Не я, – раздался из пустоты детский голосок. – Я стараюсь, помогаю, а ты, Санзо, редиска! И совсем меня не любишь!  
– Я вообще детей не люблю… да слезь ты с меня уже!!!  
– Санзо, догоняй, – бросила тем временем Санька, – Андрей Степанович, мы ведь едем в бизнес-центр?  
– Да, и быстрее, – подтвердил Калинин, уже начиная марш-бросок на остановку.  
Санька на секунду обернулась через плечо:  
– Ой, а её видно! Какая миленькая!  
– Будете копаться – Тарья и Гоку погибнут, – деловито объявила белокурая девочка в цветастом платьице – да так и поехала в путь на плечах у Санзо, не переставая болтать. – А я тогда очень огорчусь, потому что мы с мартышкой играли ещё давно-давно, ещё когда я не убежала за ворота и Койрэн не пропал…  
– Дарт Таон? – на ходу вопросил Калинин.  
– Ну и кто здесь редиска? – ледяным тоном поинтересовался Санзо, придерживая девчонку за ножки в туфельках. – Мать по тебе пятьсот лет в трауре, а ты тут прячешься и приличных людей пугаешь!  
– Ну и кто здесь не любит детей? – не удержалась Санька. А Таон захлопала синими глазищами:  
– Нет, ну это же так говорится, что пятьсот лет, да?.. Когда я сюда прибежала, была осень, сейчас ещё только весна…  
К этому моменту они уже погрузились в автобус, и Санзо пересадил девчонку с плеч на колени, и все вокруг умилялись, принимая его за молодого папашу с дочкой… И нахлынуло воспоминание.  
Жаркий шёпот на ухо: «Койрю, я бы хотела от тебя ребёнка!» И его озадаченное: «Хм… А может, это и неплохо. Ты кого хочешь?» – «Кого Бог пошлёт, но вообще, наверно, сына… Я не умею воспитывать девочек, чтобы были девочки, а не парни в юбках…» А он тогда задумался, как будто тоже вспомнил что-то и сказал: «А вот я хочу девочку! С золотыми кудряшками и голубыми глазами!» И его погибельная любовь тогда очень удивилась: мол, вот уж чего от тебя не ждала… Да он и сам удивился мысленно – может, просто ляпнул наперекор, а может, когда-то давно жила такая девочка и он откуда-то это знает…  
Кажется, сейчас она сидела у него на коленях, вертелась и доказывала: да никакие не пятьсот лет, да чего там, а мама что, правда сильно плачет, а она, Таон, просто боялась, что её накажут – за то, что убежала, да и обратно она не знала как, а потом заигралась и потерялась, и первым, кто её почуял, был Гоку…  
– И вообще вы все противные, я вам даже нарисовала, где книга лежит, а вы только и делаете, что ругаетесь!  
К моменту, когда они подъехали к бизнес-центру, у Санзо почти разболелась голова. И он даже не сразу заметил, что из башен валит дым, вокруг стоит толпа и уже подъезжают пожарные машины. Рефлексы включились только когда Санзо увидел в дыму на крыше знакомый силуэт…  
* * *  
– Мда, часовню развалили ещё до нас, в четырнадцатом веке, – пробормотала Санька, когда Калинин, взяв под локоть, протаскивал её через толпу. Санзо обогнал обоих, невзирая на вопли «Куда с ребёнком?» Тем более что в какой-то момент Таон подпрыгнула, стала опять невидимой и полетела своим ходом.  
На верхнем этаже здания, в служебных комнатах, царил ад кромешный. Там скакала невменяемая мартышка, круша всё подряд. И первым делом Санзо налетел ураганом, сбил Гоку с ног и щёлкнул по лбу, проворчав что-то ругательное и в то же время ласковое. Ничего бы из этого не вышло ни в жисть, если бы эти двое столько друг для друга не значили. А так – золотой обруч воссоздался, неконтролируемая сила заснула, убралась… Взгляд мальчика прояснился, Гоку завертел головой, отыскивая Тарью.  
Девушку, которая, судя по всему, была без сознания, держал на руках неизвестный с длинным носом и бегающими глазками – впрочем, Санька-то его уже видела, он когда-то искушал Таю. Сама Волкова сейчас ничего с ним поделать не могла, а Калинин был ей не помощник. Потому что вытаскивал из-под обломков какую-то тётку с рыжими кудряшками. Куда подевалась Таон – было не уследить, и даже не вычислить башню, где, по девчушкиной карте, хранилась книга…  
Санзо методично палил в мелькающие тени – как будто те самые, что пришли когда-то убить учителя. «Вот вам, вот, вот! Мало же вас осталось после того, как довели мартышку!» Но соображал, конечно, что стрелять в главаря нельзя.  
Тем более что Баунтилевич провозгласил:  
– Сейчас я войду в контакт с Тарьей – и мир перезапустится!  
– А гвоздей не хочешь? – не выдержала Санька. – Без её согласия ничего не выйдет!  
В этот миг Тарья открыла глаза, Магистр приторно улыбнулся:  
– Ты всё ещё согласна мне помочь?  
Губки её дрогнули, Санька тут же закричала: «Тарья, нет!!!» – а Санзо как раз в это мгновение закончил читать заклинание и выкрикнул во весь голос: «Очищение от зла!». И священная сутра развернулась из свитка в спираль, длинную змею, устремляясь к главному врагу, опутывая его и Тарью, и Баунтилевич рухнул на одно колено, роняя девушку на пол, и сутра вернулась к владельцу, но что-то засветилось, раскололось, оторвалось, и Санзо точно так же упал, не понимая, что происходит…  
А в башне, отмеченной на детском рисунке крестиком, полыхнуло пламя, и все услышали детский крик…

 **Глава седьмая. Тайны прошлого**  
Санька кинулась к Тарье, на данный момент как-то не заботясь о застывших, схлестнувшихся взглядами Санзо и этом, с носом. Тарья, похоже, не пострадала, если только ушиблась слегка, и теперь испуганно моргала, обнимая Саньку.  
– Кто-нибудь, там книга! – это был голос Калинина, на котором сейчас тоже висла дама – правда, весьма условно прекрасная, но почти умирающая. – И Таон! И огонь!  
– Я уже иду! – сразу откликнулся Гоку. К счастью, ему было не до того, чтобы сообразить, что пожар начался, скорее всего, по его вине…  
Но даже до входа в башню мальчик не добежал. Навстречу ему по лестнице уже спускалась ожившая роспись из часовни: молодой человек с длинными золотыми волосами, с лицом Санзо и маленькой девочкой на руках. А подмышкой у него была старинная растрёпанная книжка. Судя по виду, огонь не коснулся ни Таон, ни её спасителя, ни древних страниц…  
– Святой Койренэ! – выдохнула Тарья и в бессчётный раз лишилась чувств.  
Видение подошло к ним с Санькой, ссадило девочку на пол. Таон покорно уселась, со жгучим любопытством глазея по сторонам, и поинтересовалась солнечным голоском:  
– Койрэн, а ты прибьёшь вон того плохого дядьку? Или позволишь это Санзо?  
– Он к этому привычнее, малышка, – Койрэн склонился на секунду, коснулся губами лба Тарьи. – Я только и умею, что книжки читать… – с этими словами он протянул руку, слегка хлопнул Санзо по плечу: – Встань! – и вложил ему в руки книгу.  
Монах вздрогнул, возвращаясь в реальность. Обвёл взглядом толпившуюся перед ним компанию, поднялся на ноги. Механически открыл злополучную реликвию, перелистал…  
– А сейчас он прочтёт заклинание, – громко откомментировала Таон, – и этот дядька рассыплется в пыль! Давай, Санзо!  
– Это вообще-то не волшебная книга, а исторические хроники, – зачем-то сказал Койрэн.  
А «плохой дядька» тем временем не собирался сидеть и ждать, пока с ним что-то сотворят. Тоже встал на ноги, протянул было руку за книгой – но между ним и Санзо стояло слишком много народу. Причём кое-кто явно не собирался стоять просто так – Таон, которой надоело, что ничего не происходит, ловко подвернулась Великому Магистру под ноги.  
Едва не получилась куча мала – хорошо, что Койрэн и Санька вовремя оттащили и Тарью, и героическую малышку. Рядом оказался и Гоку с явным намерением треснуть Баунтилевича как следует. Но Санзо мартышку опередил. Отступил на шаг и от всей души стукнул Магистра по голове книгой. Как когда-то делал его учитель…  
И этого хватило. Масленые глазки закрылись навсегда, Баунтилевич успел только пробормотать:  
– Огонь… не взял… я… недооценил…  
– Уходим! – это наконец Калинин поднялся на ноги, по-прежнему держа на руках рыжеволосую. – Всех, кого можно, на руки, мы пройдём барьер, который я поставил, когда шли сюда, и верхний этаж рванёт. Без последствий для живых.  
И они двинули на удивление слаженно, только Гоку спросил на ходу:  
– Дядя Калинин, а зачем вы её с собой тащите? Она же такая злая и плохая…  
– Она моя бывшая жена. Ленхен Вейденбах. И её осталось только похоронить…  
* * *  
Это было двадцать лет назад, ещё в другой стране, которую, конечно, уже рвали на части… Тогда Елену Вейденбах даже ещё можно было назвать красавицей. Тем более так казалось человеку, который её любил и многого не хотел видеть и понимать.  
– Да, Калинин, свою работу я люблю больше, чем тебя. А можно подумать, ты свою нет…  
– У меня есть долг перед Родиной. Но мне бы и в голову не пришло оставить тебя, Ленхен, это же совершенно разные вещи.  
– Лучше бы тебе не приходило в голову на мне жениться. Раз у тебя нет столько денег, сколько нужно, чтобы продолжить мои исследования.  
– Значит, дело всё-таки в деньгах, а не в любви.  
– И в отживших принципах тоже.  
– Ты ставишь опыты на людях.  
– А ты их убиваешь. Не вижу большой разницы.  
– Если не видишь – нам и правда не по пути.  
Тогда они оба не знали, что, расходясь вот так, видятся в последний раз. Потому что через год майор Калинин погиб в бою на одной из пылающих окраин огромной страны…  
А Елена к этому времени уже вовсю работала в тогда ещё совместном предприятии, будущем концерне будущего же Великого Магистра Баунтилевича, которого, конечно, по паспорту звали по-другому. Просто первоначальный капитал он сколотил на импортных шоколадках, а ещё на всяких непроверенных биодобавках… Поэтому, начав заигрывать со сверхъестественным, криминальный бизнесмен и придумал себе именно такую вторую, тайную фамилию.  
Сначала «тайная ложа» была развлечением со скуки и местом для завязывания нужных связей. Потом Баунтилевич сам не заметил, как поверил, что может приобрести власть над миром и способность перекраивать его по своему вкусу. Только для этого, наверно, нужно было добывать всякие редкости и проводить самые рискованные исследования, чтобы найти людей, отличающихся от серой массы, тех, чьими руками можно было бы действовать…  
А поверил он потому, что видел сны. И чем дальше – тем больше ему в них подсказывали, что делать и как действовать.  
С год назад дали наводку на некую Таю Бзынь, полгода назад появилась возможность её использовать, но всё пошло не по плану. Зато одним обитаемым миром стало больше. Хоть изначально он и был искусственной системой, но развиваться начал по вполне естественным внутренним законам.  
Голос, говоривший с Баунтилевичем в его снах, ненавидел Хранителей. И все дела рук их. Только вот ничего испортить было нельзя, пока не случилось неожиданное, пока детская шалость не распахнула Врата и не стало возможным проникать туда, сеять между людьми идейную рознь… Убивать, стирать их память.  
Правда, до книги, в которой была написана вся правда, люди Баунтилевича добрались, может, и быстро по меркам этого мира, но не по меркам того, придуманного так называемым Дартом Ёжиком. По ту сторону Врат книга благополучно провалялась пять столетий в заброшенной часовне, в углу. И кто же знал, что её найдёт один не в меру любопытный буддийский монах, которому вдруг зачем-то захотелось перебраться на христианский берег?  
Хранители сказали бы – жаль, что тогдашний Санзо Хоши, будущий наставник Койрю, попал туда поздно и не успел познакомиться с девочкой, которая дневала и ночевала в часовне Койренэ. Хотя, конечно, то, что, интересуясь историей правого берега, он не только набрёл на книгу Дарта Ёжика, но и спас ребёнка Тарьи, было уже замечательно…  
Сегодня, в день последней схватки, Баунтилевич так и передал мысленно, глядя в глаза Санзо: «Я тебя недооценил, мальчишка. Надо было тогда всё-таки тебя убить. Или забрать с собой и промыть мозги. Ты бы чудесно смотрелся в форме моего отряда – даже сейчас думаю и слюнки текут!» Великому Магистру повезло, что Санзо не мог ни выстрелить, ни убить на месте взглядом. Впрочем, повезло ненадолго. Чёртова книга не захотела гореть, хотя был такой шикарный повод, да и вообще всё пошло через одно место.  
И злой дух, который позволил Баунтилевичу прикоснуться к сверхъестественному, боялся не столько святынь, которые являются святынями не для всех (одна из них, вон, снятая с того убитого монаха, валялась у Великого Магистра в коллекции всяких интересностей, валялась бы и дальше, если бы Генджо Санзо в противостоянии с Баунтилевичем не успел выспросить, где находится священная сутра учителя, и при первой возможности её не забрал), сколько правды, записанной в книге. Правды, которую по ту сторону Врат уже почти все забыли и исказили. И которую ныне покойный прежний Санзо Хоши уже почти расшифровал и мог бы рассказать всем…  
* * *  
– Койрэн, а где ты был столько времени? – любопытствовала Таон, сидя на коленях у давнего знакомого и ни капельки не переживая по поводу всего случившегося у неё на глазах.  
– Мне было стыдно, – просто ответил тот, кого провозглашали и святым, и предателем. – Я не смог помочь ни тебе, ни миру. Хорошо хоть книгу уронил не во Вратах… И только сегодня я выбрался из междумирья – теперь-то я мог спасти Таон и книгу, а больше-то было некому!  
Тарья и Гоку спали без задних ног, Калинин ушёл организовывать похороны своей бывшей супруги и давать объяснения в правоохранительных органах, а вот Таон спать не желала и вертелась вокруг Санзо, Койрэна и Саньки.  
– А теперь ты что, опять куда-то вернёшься? – спрашивала малышка своего спасителя.  
– Пока не знаю, это тебе надо наконец вернуться к маме и папе! Пусть Санзо тебя передаст, когда вернётся в свой мир…  
– Надо-надо, – кивнул тот, – обязательно передам.  
И тут уже и Санька разглядела, как безумно похожи эти двое. Даже не только внешне, а иногда и манерой держаться…  
А Санзо добавил, глядя на Койрэна:  
– И что, опять будешь откуда-то оттуда за всеми наблюдать и не вмешиваться?  
– А что остаётся? Я, наверно, без крайней необходимости ничего и не могу. Только вот Таон помог да с Тарьей общался, хотя, может, и не надо было, а может, наоборот, было надо… В общем, Санзо… Койренэ, я – виновник твоих дней, прости. За то, что я мог всего лишь передать тебе, в твоё сознание, часть своих воспоминаний… И прощай.  
– Ну замечательно, – Санзо отвернулся от всех, пытаясь хоть как-то осмыслить услышанное. Закурил бы, но для этого надо было идти на улицу.  
– Трус несчастный, – сказала Санька Койрэну. – Ты бы хоть Тарье показался снова, она только тобой и дышит, даром что ты якобы святой…  
– Мне стыдно смотреть ей в глаза. Я хоть и не хотел ничего плохого, а поломал ей всю жизнь. Я не заслуживал нового воплощения, а она не заслуживала того, чтобы сойти с ума и утонуть.  
– Ну воплощение-то – вот оно, сидит, – Санька кивнула на Санзо, – и тебя морально осуждает. Теперь уже всё равно ничего не изменишь, и раз Тарья осталась жива – вы должны быть вместе!  
– Пообещай мне… – начал было Санзо, оборачиваясь. Но Койрэна в комнате уже не было.  
– А он всегда был глупый, – припечатала бесхитростная Таон.  
…Калинин возвращался домой, то есть в музей, думая о том, что сегодня день неожиданных встреч и потрясений. Ленхен и понятия не имела, что он погиб, и в этом пригороде они оба обосновались только когда началась охота за Таей Бзынь. Ведь Калинин, будучи Хранителем, подолгу на одном месте никогда не жил, у него было много имён и биографий, и никто не должен был заметить, что над ним не властно время…  
И вот где довелось встретиться. И всё, что Андрей мог сделать для Ленхен, это облегчить её агонию. Над душой бывшей супруги он был не властен – ей было почти всё равно, что она снова видит именно его, она ни в чём не собиралась исповедоваться и только повторяла:  
– Я ни о чём не жалею. Это было весело.

 **Глава восьмая. В основном о детях**  
Таон угомонилась только к ночи – даже позже, чем вернулся Калинин. Санька отнесла её спящую на свою кровать – хотя, скорее всего, девочка предпочла бы опять спать под боком у Санзо.  
Ни сам он, ни Волкова так и не ложились. Не получилось бы заснуть… Сидели в музейной подсобке, служившей ещё и кухней, пили бесконечный чай, перебрасывались словами, несущими в себе вроде бы даже умные мысли, несколько раз выходили на улицу. Но о действительно важном по крайней мере Санзо вслух говорить не собирался.  
Ему упорно думалось: уж он бы ни за что не взял пример с отца и не оставил вот так любимую женщину… Хотя в его случае, может, это как раз и бессмысленно. Если Катриона больше не желает его видеть… А если – об этом думать было совсем страшно – пока его не было, в родном мире прошло десять, двадцать… сто лет?..  
А вот Санька почему-то рассуждала вслух:  
– Вот так смотришь на людей, и на чужих детей тоже – и понимаешь, что, пожалуй, самой уже пора. Было бы только от кого… с остальным-то справлюсь. Сама выращу.  
Санзо поднял на неё глаза, окинул своим фирменным тяжёлым взглядом. Эта зеленоглазая девчонка внушала ему невольное уважение – таких он точно ещё не встречал. И сам не понял, как сказал:  
– Могу помочь.  
– Ты? – Волкова тоже посмотрела на него очень внимательно, и на секунду снова сердце зашлось – нет, жить с ним было бы невыносимо, но глаз же не отвести…  
– Да. В моём мире приходилось… правда, о результатах мне не докладывали. Но обращались не раз и не два.  
– Интересные у вас там подходы к святым монахам.  
– Так потому и липнут. Считается, что оно напрочь лечит от бесплодия, хотя бы в перспективе, и вообще… А мне что, жалко? От меня точно не убудет.  
– Ну-ну. Ладно, почему бы и нет, далеко не худший вариант… Пошли.  
– Пошли. Правда, конечно, я не могу обещать, что получится, это ведь всего лишь поверье, такое же, как «съешь Санзо – станешь бессмертным»… – тут Санька впервые услышала, как он фыркает от смеха.  
– Да что я, не понимаю, все мы люди, даже Санзо Хоши…  
– Вот-вот.  
В коридоре они столкнулись с Тарьей и Гоку. Молодёжь, видимо, выспалась и собиралась колобродить…  
– Обезьяна, я спать, – бросил Санзо. – Не лезь, пока сюда не выйду.  
– Если скучно будет, – добавила Санька, – можете играться на моём ноутбуке, вы, ребята, быстро учитесь…  
…Дверь в комнату, где все эти дни спали Санзо и Гоку, закрывалась неплотно, пришлось заложить её бумажкой. Монах и Волкова подняли друг на друга глаза.  
– Ты… – начал было Санзо.  
– Нет, – она чуть улыбнулась. – На целибат мне плевать так же, как и тебе.  
Он вздохнул с явным облегчением – такую ответственность брать на себя всё-таки не пришлось.  
Санька осторожно коснулась пальцем рисунка на его футболке:  
– Однако же интересные одёжки вам Калинин подобрал… Вот этот знак у древних славян означал плодородие, а вот этот…  
– Хватит, – Санзо резко хлопнул по выключателю.  
Какое-то время темноту и тишину наполняли только тихие шорохи – и чужеземный говор за стенкой. Видать, Гоку с Тарьей таки включили ноут и нашли что-то, что им захотелось посмотреть… Но вдруг из-за стены грянула какая-то махровая японская попса – наверно, кончалась серия.  
Заводная, разухабистая мелодия жутко отвлекала, а Санька, как назло, ещё и перевод песни помнила:  
– Я хочу найти любовь, огромную, как мир… Такую, чтобы хватило совершить революцию…  
– Блин, что они там такое включили?  
– Ты будешь долго смеяться… но одну из версий «Путешествия на Запад».  
Их обоих дико разбирал смех, и сначала им это очень мешало, а потом как-то незаметно оказалось, что их возня пришла к логическому завершению…  
* * *  
А к утру они раскатились на разные стороны матраса, и между ними была всего лишь зябкая пустота. И когда Санзо открыл глаза – то перед собой всё ещё видел совсем другое лицо. Как и всегда, как каждое утро вот уже десять лет. И едва ли не вслух шепнул: «Только ты…» Может быть, это и была самая главная и искренняя его молитва.  
Нахлынуло сразу всё – чувство вины, тоска, горькая тень обиды – и оставалось только наспех одеться и хвататься за сигареты.  
Правда, выйти из комнаты он не успел. Санька открыла глаза и села, прижимая подбородком одеяло. Неловко улыбнулась:  
– Спасибо… – и по-мужски протянула руку.  
– Спасибо будет, если что-то получится, – руку Санзо ей пожал, подумал – хорошая она девка, как одна будет справляться? Он ведь даже помочь ничем не сможет, он вот-вот возвращается в свой мир, закончив миссию здесь и попутно совершив, быть может, огромную ошибку…  
А выйдя в коридор, он сразу натолкнулся на взгляд Тарьи. Огромные тёмно-голубые глаза уставились на крестик, вывесившийся сейчас поверх футболки.  
Скруглённые концы, серебро с чернью, четыре синих камня. Тёмная вода, ночь, светловолосый малыш в корзинке…  
– Двадцать три года… – и шагнуть вперёд, пошатнуться. – Койренэ…  
– Да… мама, – подхватить, поддержать. Такое странное чувство… Как она-то будет одна?.. Где этот Койрэн, чёрт его побери, хоть и отец родной, неужели больше не появится, не возьмётся отвечать за свои поступки? Хотя сам-то он, Генджо Санзо, разве вернётся сюда…  
– Да, сын мой? Она знает уже? – лёгкая рука на плече, лицо – как отражение в зеркале. Явился таки!..  
– Она, по-моему, в шоке, – ну и опять придётся всё делать самому.  
Рука Койрэна, узкая, породистая, не сказать чтобы натруженная… Вот этот молодой книгочей – мой отец. Рука Тарьи, маленькая, холодная. Вот эта девочка-незабудка, выглядящая ненамного старше Гоку – моя мать. К такому ещё надо привыкнуть…  
Санзо соединил их руки. Совсем уж торжественно не вышло, но сказал:  
– Дорогие родители, не вздумайте больше расставаться – обижусь. Тем более что я-то ухожу в свой мир, а вы?..  
Они оба только краснели, как молодожёны. Потом Койрэн всё же ответил:  
– А мы, наверно, останемся в этом. Тут Тарье будет лучше и спокойнее… И да, спасибо тебе!  
* * *  
Прощание вышло сумбурным, как, впрочем, наверно, оно всегда и бывает. Санька сначала поражалась тому, что у двух таких романтиков-эскапистов родилось ВОТ ЭТО. Сам Санзо, грешным делом, удивлялся про себя, что у них вообще хоть что-то смогло родиться… Он сильно подозревал, что в этом мире его родители остаются в основном из-за того, что Койрэну стыдно смотреть в глаза соотечественникам. Ну и, может быть, ещё из-за того, что Саньке может понадобиться родственная помощь, но эту мысль лучше было не додумывать до конца.  
А потом Санька впервые увидела Санзо в полном облачении – и тут только, кажется, поняла, что он в самом деле оттуда, из легенды… Даром что уже чего только не навидалась за последнее время – но его такого раз увидишь, век не забудешь. Прямо как иллюстрация к латиноамериканской «теологии освобождения» – приближенность к святости, оружие в руках и сигарета. Недосягаемый, несмотря на то, что было… Но главное – они смеялись вместе. И останутся хоть фотографии на память, где заснята вся их сумасшедшая компания в разных сочетаниях… Сплав двух миров. Между которыми – пропасть.  
Плевать. Если всё было не зря – это её ребёнок. Только её. Хотя, конечно, Койрэн и Тарья будут иметь свои права на внука…  
…А путь через Врата в этот раз оказался лёгким. Гоку снова шёл впереди, хотя это, в общем-то, не требовалось, а на плечах у Санзо ехала Таон, которой доверили книгу. И плохого ничего не вспоминалось, а только виделись соединённые руки родителей. И другая столь же романтичная пара – Тая и Дарт Ёжик, которые были вместе вот уже пятьсот лет и до сих пор, несмотря ни на что, любили друг друга… И ещё виделась Мон’ари в сильных объятиях чёрного лорда Вейдера – они тоже выстояли и дождались, и сейчас Санзо успел увидеть не страшную маску, а красивое лицо отца Таон, освещённое большим чувством. И одежды Мон на глазах из чёрных становились снова белыми…  
Мать народов ждала монаха и его спутников по ту сторону Врат, в часовне. Улыбалась, протягивала руки – забрать дочку.  
– Санзо! – ныла Таон. – Если мы больше не сможем поиграть – обещай мне хотя бы, что назовёшь дочку в мою честь!  
– Ну что за ребёнок, а, Мон’ари? Пойми ты, мелкая, это не только я решаю! – или совсем не он…  
Мон смеялась от души – так беззаботно, может быть, впервые за пятьсот лет:  
– Спасибо тебе, Койренэ! Ты ни о чём не хочешь меня спросить… или попросить?  
– Хочу. Ты не знаешь, что сталось после смерти с моим учителем? Я многократно заявлял, что да, он курил, выпивал, нарушал каноны, что он, вычислив, что у меня было первое свидание, только улыбнулся и сказал: «Койрю, вот ты и повзрослел, можно с тобой говорить о серьёзном», – но он был добрым, понимающим и не занудой. И что если уж он не попал в рай, то на хрена тогда вообще этот грёбаный рай нужен! Но мне не верили…  
– Не выражайся при детях. Я его лично не встречала, но ты ведь знаешь, каким он был… Если и проявится – то чтобы сказать лично тебе что-то важное. Хранителем вроде Калинина он вряд ли когда-нибудь станет, а пойдёт и будет в стороне делать всё по-своему…  
– Ну что ж. Буду ждать и надеяться…  
– А я думала – ты про другое спросишь: почему именно ты? Поверь, твоё появление на свет не было спланировано, тут просто слишком много всего сошлось. Близость Врат, неприкаянная душа Койрэна и девочка, последняя из наших с лордом Вейдером прямых потомков… Только от них двоих мог родиться тот, кому под силу пройти Врата и вернуть в наш мир книгу. А уж все остальные испытания – это тоже не нарочно…  
– Ну и фиг с ним.  
– Можно и так сказать, по сравнению с тем, что тебе ещё предстоит. Сейчас в мир вернётся Сила и вера в Хранителей, но обрадуются этому не все. Тебе надо будет следить, чтобы Врата больше никогда не открылись. И чтобы нигде не вспыхнула война…  
– Вот же… А можно, я просто скажу: «Дети мои, идите каждый в свою сторону, верьте кто во что захочет и не грызитесь, а главное – не лезьте ко мне!»?  
– Это хорошие слова, но совсем устраниться у тебя не выйдет. И к тому же представь, что из этого сделают лет через двести…  
– А ведь правда же!.. Тогда… Мон’ари, я хочу бессмертие. Чтобы лично за всем присмотреть.  
– Койренэ, не пожалей потом. А главное – зачем оно тебе одному? Подумай в первую очередь об этом. Вспомни, кого и что ты видел сегодня…  
Санзо даже кивнуть не успел – в их беседу влезла Таон, окончательно уставшая от скучных взрослых разговоров, и потребовала, чтобы он всё же сцепился с ней мизинцами и пообещал!.. Проще было уступить, чем спорить, право слово…  
* * *  
– Санзо, а куда мы теперь? – спросил Гоку, когда они наконец вышли из часовни Койренэ. Мальчик мало что понимал в грядущих глобальных переменах, для него главное было – чтобы его не бросили.  
– Угадай с трёх раз, обезьяна.  
– А! Ну там хотя бы накормят от пуза…  
…Чем ближе они подходили к дому Катрионы – тем сильнее на Санзо накатывал страх: а вдруг и правда прошло незнамо сколько лет, пока его не было? Хотя на первый взгляд здесь ничего не изменилось – и, может, именно поэтому самое страшное ещё предстояло?..  
Дверь оказалась запертой, и нет, конечно, агенты тайной полиции ключ под порогом оставлять не рисковали. Монах с мартышкой уселись на крыльце – ждать… Вскоре подошла соседка:  
– Благослови, Санзо Хоши! А она на правом берегу, сказала – в церковь, может, скоро будет…  
Катриона и вправду появилась через пару часов. Шла красивая, величавая, в косынке – и вдруг сорвалась на бег, на ходу подхватывая платок рукой, с неверящим выражением на лице. Затормозила в шаге от поднявшегося навстречу Санзо, наклонила голову:  
– Извини.  
– Это ты извини…  
– Неважно уже, – потянулась, обняла, поднялась на носочки, в поцелуе запрокидывая всё ниже белокурую голову возлюбленного, словно хотела его уложить прямо на крыльцо… А он словно бы был и не против, и пусть себе все смотрят…  
Но через несколько минут Катриона отпустила Санзо, радостно и тревожно вгляделась в его лицо:  
– Живой, здоровый, и пришёл ко мне… Нашёл что искал-то?..  
– Ага. Там такое было, это сто лет рассказывать можно, но во первых строках имею сообщить, а то забуду: крещён был во имя святого Койренэ. А значит, моё имя «Койрю» – это тоже, считай, то же самое, река-то одна…  
– Не самое лучшее, что мы с тобой могли об этом узнать. Койрэн не заслуживал канонизации…  
– Очень может быть. Про это потом поговорим. А ещё одно – выходи за меня замуж. Потому что властью, данной мне высшими силами, я собираюсь отменить обет безбрачия для всех, кроме желающих, для себя в первую очередь, и…  
– Ну что ты опять несёшь, с дуба ты рухнул, что ли? Не будет свадьбы… Генджо Санзо Хоши. И накормить я вас с мартышкой накормлю, а ночевать не оставлю!

 **Эпилог**  
Свадьбы и не было. Но пять лет спустя «Койренэ Ересиарх, беззаконно продолжающий именовать себя Генджо Санзо Хоши» валялся в траве на поляне, недалеко от часовни и Врат, и голова его покоилась на коленях у Катрионы. Та как раз отложила в сторону книгу, пригладила пальцами светлую чёлку Санзо и потянулась снять с него очки, чтобы бросал тоже в книжку утыкаться, когда солнце и весна…  
– Ммм… – заворчал Санзо, – мне дадут когда-нибудь слезть с ТРЕТЬЕЙ страницы?  
– Ты бы лучше за ребёнком следил, чем свои еретические значки разбирать!..  
– А сама-то… – назревавшая перепалка сама собой прервалась поцелуем.  
…Тогда, по возвращении Санзо из-за Врат, особых видимых изменений в мире вроде бы и не произошло. Только официально была обнародована информация о том, что же на самом деле произошло пятьсот лет назад. Подкреплённая явлением народу самой Мон’ари с семейством. Теперь все чётко знали, что Врата существуют, но они запечатаны и из-за них больше ничего никогда не придёт. А дальше уж каждый мог к этому относиться как хотел и верить как привык… История мира всё равно шла по своему пути.  
И церемонию в часовне Койренэ проводили узким кругом, только для своих. Хотя за стенами всё равно стояла толпа интересующихся…  
В этот день Санзо должен был принять чашу бессмертия. Радости ему это не доставляло – обязанностей прибавится, и шло к тому, что на этом пути он будет один. Только мартышка рядом. А любимая женщина, судя по всему, просто не читала его записок…  
И вот – подняться на возвышение, занять место, на которое не имел права с точки зрения обеих религий. Получить благословляющий поцелуй в лоб от матери народов – и тихое, почти на ухо: «Не смущайся, Койренэ, мы ведь с тобой хоть и очень дальняя, но родня!» Поднести к губам плоскую чашу с прозрачным зельем, отпить глоток… и вздрогнуть.  
Зачем она здесь? Убить его? Осудить при народе? Строгая, красивая… опасная. Три шага вперёд – и целая вечность.  
– Койренэ, сумасшедший! – а вот этого её движения Санзо так и не уловил, она прыгнула – и уселась боком на возвышение. Но чашу из его рук не выбивала – зато притянула его к себе. И словно старалась собрать с его губ все до последней капли странного зелья…  
– Катриона! – выдохнул он, когда поцелуй наконец прервался. – Ты хочешь идти этим путём со мной?!  
– Конечно, сердце моё. Теперь у меня будет вечность для того, чтобы тебя направить…  
– Ты, ты… – но если слов у него не было, то, пожалуй, от восхищения.  
…Верхушка буддийской общины официально объявила, что Генджо Санзо лишён сана. Правда, на церемонию отлучения он не явился. Хватило того, что сразу по возвращении заявил что-то вроде: «Книгу я нашёл, но вам я её не отдам, а зачитаю народу! Потому что вы хотите её сжечь!» А потом уже заявлял в письменном виде: мол, в сан меня посвятил покойный учитель и отменить это может тоже только он, а Сила меня признала, сами знаете. Катриона такого упрямства возлюбленного не понимала, но не могла не признать, что народ на левом берегу массово считал: наш Санзо Хоши самый что ни на есть правильный! Что бы там кто ни говорил!  
А на правом берегу жил тот, кто вроде бы был её духовным наставником. Сам патриарх Ксенофонт.  
С ним Катриона удостоилась познакомиться, когда вернулась из плена и решила, во исполнение завета погибшего священника, ставшего её первым настоящим духовным отцом, поступить на государеву службу. Одновременно с этим ей хотелось всем рассказать, каким он был, новый мученик, на её взгляд, более чем кто-то ещё заслуживавший причисления к лику святых… И его история, и заодно история самой Катрионы стали общим достоянием, и патриарх Ксенофонт не замедлил лично познакомиться с воительницей-одиночкой…  
Собственно, работу на левом берегу она получила хоть и от своего начальства, но с подачи главы церкви. Он намекал ей, что там, среди иноверцев, может быть спрятана еретическая книга, исписанная странными знаками… Потом Ксенофонт говорил Катрионе, что её отношения с Санзо надо было бы немедленно прекращать и что она заслуживала бы суровейшего наказания, но есть ситуации, когда лучше совершить меньший грех, чтобы не совершить большего, потому что злополучный буддийский монах ищет ту самую книгу. Которую надо обязательно сжечь…  
Вот только когда Койренэ эту чёртову книгу нашёл – всё стало уже неважным, потому что жечь её не было уже никакого смысла. Но Катриона помнила о данном ей разрешении быть с ним во имя… нет, она не собиралась интриговать против возлюбленного. Может, если только по-тихому поддерживать дипломатические отношения с правым берегом. Она решилась разделить с Койренэ бессмертие, потому что надеялась рано или поздно обратить его в свою веру. Потому что знала – ещё от покойного духовника – что даже один добрый христианин в семье делает всю семью христианской. Ради них обоих и будущих детей – вечность у них должна была быть на двоих. Катриона всё-таки не могла отказаться от Койренэ – а ведь если бы им не было даровано бессмертие (пусть и из рук Мон’ари, которая всего лишь земная женщина, хотя…), то вот-вот ей, Катрионе, стало бы поздно рожать, и начала бы подкрадываться старость, и, не дай Бог, Койренэ бы её разлюбил… А теперь он мог сколько угодно считать, что они уже повенчаны – с того дня, когда пили зелье, что «браки заключаются на небесах», а она будет ждать. Если надо – вечно.  
И да, конечно, Таон – имя еретическое, производное от столь же языческого Танис, а так звали мать Мон, но можно пережить и это. Хотя девочка, конечно, вся в отца что лицом, что характером…  
– Койренэ, ты хоть видишь, где она бегает?  
– Вижу, коль скоро ты с меня очки сняла… Ох ты, чёрт возьми! Гоку, ни с места!  
Санзо рывком вскочил на ноги и понёсся наперерез дочери. Поймал, подхватил на руки. Ещё бы минута – и повторилась бы история с другой Таон и его отцом. А самое-то страшное – то, что с другой стороны Врат стоял мальчик такого же возраста, с такими же золотыми волосами, и брат с сестрой тянулись друг к другу…  
…Тарья окончательно поверила, что всё не сон, даже Койрэн, и стала нормальной в тот день, когда впервые взяла на руки маленького белоголового мальчика. Кажется, теперь она даст внуку всё то, что не смогла дать сыну. А Санька смеялась: мол, в русском именословии самое близкое к Койренэ – это Корней… Александрович. Её всё устраивало, и она наделась, что её ребёнок не будет ничем обделён и вырастет не хуже других.  
И переживал только Санзо – не повидать, не признать, не помочь, и всю жизнь нести ещё и эту тяжесть. Не давать своим детям увидеться, потому что Врата открывать нельзя…  
А впрочем, никто не говорил, что будет легко. Кому много дано – с того много и спросится…  
– Пап, а пап? А девочка может стать Санзо Хоши?

_Февраль-апрель, декабрь 2010_


End file.
